Who's afraid of the big bad WOLVES!
by Errol's Feather
Summary: A little white wolf is born but in time she changes and become a young woman. A story about werewolves, love, complications that goes behind and through some of the episodes of the show. DuCaine and CaKe.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note 1**: To Wolfca I dedicate this one to you as you got me kinda more into the whole wolf thing, you've seen the beginning, but not the end, so hope you like it. Happy birthday my friend.

**Authors note 2**: This story was written before the episode Resurrection aired in the US, but I didn't feel like changing the story so it's a bit diffrent than the episode.

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Who's afraid of the big bad WOLVES

**Who's afraid of the big bad WOLVES! **

Chapter 1.

It was winter, in a house by the forest has a mother just died from giving birth to her pup, the little pup was crying of hunger, her fur was mostly white, but she had golden locks here and there.

From the pups emerald eyes her tears was falling over loss of her mother as she nudged her with her little muzzle to try to bring her back to life, but for no use.

It was then three boys appeared and the biggest one looked at the pup and shook his head, before he bent down and said: She didn't make it, not this time, but it's not your fault little one.

The pup backed away in fear of the human that reached out to her.

"Don't be scared, I won't harm you, I'm your big brother Dave and these are your brothers Adam and Nick" he said and lifted her up while she snarled a little at him.

"Dave, what do we do with mum?" asked Adam, he was only five, but he didn't seem sad at all.

"I dunno, burry her I suppose before dad gets home" said Dave thoughtfully, he was seven.

"And her, you think dad will have a bastard daughter" said Nick looking at the white and golden pup that shivered in Dave's arms.

"Well she's his, but I dunno, we either have to call someone or burry mum" said Dave as he took the little pup into the kitchen to find something to feed her with.

"Dave, isn't it odd that she isn't human, I mean we all are" said Adam.

"With our parents I'm not surprised, yeah I know little one you will have something to eat in one second, Nick will ya call the funeral home" said Dave as he found some milk to heat up.

"Uh huh" said the little boy as Dave started to feed the pup from a bottle.

The pup feed hungrily from the bottle as Dave looked at her and said: So what are we going to call you little one.

The pup was done eating and licked him lovingly in the face before she yawned a bit.

"What the hell" said Dave as he looked down a bit discovering she was pissing on him.

"That shirt was new" he said a bit annoyed as she bit his ear playfully.

"She seems to like ya Dave, oh shit dad" said Adam terrified as he heard a car pulling up outside.

"Quick run upstairs and hide her before he sees, I'll deal with him" said Dave and handed her over to Nick who got ready to face his father hoping the someone would show up for their mother in time so he wouldn't be beaten to badly.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

It was one year later and Dave had just gotten back from school when the little wolf came running towards him to play.

"He little one, we really should give you a better name one of these days" said Dave and stroke the fur on her head gently.

"Why she's a wolf don't little one and Babygirl Duquesne go well enough" said Adam.

"No, she should have a really cool name" said Dave determined.

"Why are you guys playing with that stupid animal when you should do homework" said Kenwall looking annoyed at Calleigh.

"Hey don't call her stupid, she's really smart" sad Dave and held the white and golden wolf closely.

"She should be out in the forest, not here" said Kenwall with a huff and went inside.

The little wolf started to whimper and tiny tears started to fall from her eyes as she didn't get why her daddy was so mean to her all the time.

"It's ok Babygirl he didn't mean it" said Dave in a soft tone.

"Poor thing" said Adam and pet her to.

"Yeah you deserve way better Calleigh" Nick suddenly without thinking.

"What did you just say" said Dave shocked.

"Well you said she needed a name and she kinda looks like a Calleigh" said Nick and stroke her.

"Sure does, don't you Babygirl" said Dave.

"That settles it then as of today you are Calleigh Duquesne" said Adam and smiled at her.

Then something weird happened, the little wolves ears grew smaller, so did her muzzle and paws at the same time as the fur slowly vanished from her body and soon they were looking at a little girl with blonde hair and sparkling emerald eyes.

"Now I have never" said Adam shocked.

"Oh she's just so cute, aren't ya little one" said Nick and tickled her so she giggled.

"What just happened here?" Dave asked as he looked down at the little girl in his arms.

"She got her name and turned into a human, oh listen to those sweet giggles" said Adam and smiled at her.

"Can you believe mum and dad made something so perfect" said Nick with a sigh.

"But why did she turn human all of a sudden?" asked Dave.

"Maybe she just needed a name, who's the cutest girl in the world, yes you are" said Adam.

Dave shook his head when Calleigh started to scream and he said: Yes I know you need changing little one.

As he carried her towards the house Kenwall came outside and said: Where did you get that baby and where is the damn wolf.

"This is the wolf, she just turned human, meet your daughter Calleigh" said Dave.

"Daddy" said Calleigh and stretched his arms toward him.

"She just said her first word, what a clever little girl you are" said Dave proudly.

"Daddy" said Calleigh again and smiled happily at her father.

Kenwall lifted her up and said: Maybe you're not so bad after all, but you need changing and after that you need clothes.

"So now you suddenly like her" said Dave in disbelief.

"She's my daughter and we are going to get you some nice clothes it's after all your birthday" he said and carried her inside to change her.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

It was a little over five years later and Calleigh came running through the door yelling: Daddy, daddy where are you.

"I'm here my little lamb-chop, what is it" he yelled back from the living room.

"I gotto show ya what I learned at school today" she said excited and run into him.

"So what did you learn my little genius?" he asked curiously.

"We learned bout forest creatures, daddy the wolves and bears are really beautiful you know" she said.

"Hmmm" he said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, do you know if there's wolves around her, cause I really like to see a live one" she continued.

"No, not around here" said Kenwall thinking about how she was born, but she haden't been a wolf after that so he didn't think too much about it.

"And did you know they mate for life, isn't that romantic" she said with dreamy eyes.

"It sure is" he said.

"Daddy do humans do that to?" she asked as she had no recollection of her mother, but knew she had to have had one at some point.

"Sometimes they do" he said which was true.

"Are the boys home yet?" she asked.

"No not yet?" he said.

"Will you tell Dave to come see me when he gets home" she said hopefully.

"Of course lamb-chop" he said and gave her a peck on the check before she ran of.

Calleigh looked at the pictures of the wolves in her school book and let her hand stoke gently over them as there was something familiar about it, bust she couldn't remember.

As she continued to read, she slowly drifted of daydreaming about wolves happily playing together in the deep forests.

When Calleigh woke up it was midnight, she wondered why noone had woken her up before, but didn't think much more about it as remember to feed his children was not one of her fathers strong suits.

Calleigh's belly rumbled of hunger, but she had to get downstairs to eat and knew if she woke her father on her way down it would be hell to pay.

She walked over to the window and looked at the full moon when she suddenly felt something she had never felt before, like she was more energic than ever before and somehow stronger and she only knew one thing for sure, she needed to get out and she needed to feed right away.

Calleigh let her tongue slide gently over her teeth as she went down on all four and looked at her hands, they quickly turned onto paws with razor sharp claws and her arms were starting to be covered in white and golden fur.

Her eye sight became better, and as she watched down on her nose she saw it turn into a muzzle, and she could tell she had gotten fangs to. She walked over to the closet and pushed the door open and looked into the full size mirror and gasped of what she saw.

She was no longer a little girl, but a wolf, a young wolf, she turned to try to see her self from all sides thinking "Now this is really weird".

Calleigh rose on two feet and opened her door quietly thinking "So either I'm dreaming or I'm some kind of human wolf, wonder if the guys can change to".

She silently sneaked into the kitchen when she felt a sudden urge to go outside instead, so she did, but it was not like it used to, she had better hearing and she could smell everything much better and something smelled really good.

She followed her nose and run faster and faster until she came upon a rabbit and she didn't know why she did it, but she pounced on it and quickly killed it and started to eat. It tasted so good and she kept on eating until there were only bones left.

It was then she heard something in the bushes and she turned in the blink of a second, ears turned backwards and on guard when she saw a grey wolf come out and look at her. He came closer and sniffed a bit on her but she quickly backed of a little as she snarled at him.

Calleigh didn't know exactly how to react towards him at all, he came closer again, but she backed away, not quite sure of what he wanted of her so she snarled through grid teeth.

He took the message and run of and Calleigh quickly run back home where she changed back and went to bed.

Calleigh woke up early the next morning and ran into Dave to wake him, she pushed him in the side and said: Dave you gotto wake up and see what I can do.

"Ugh umf" he said half a sleep, he didn't like to get up early in the morning.

"Dave, you gotto see it's so cool" she said excitedly.

"What" he said tiredly and sat up.

"I can become a wolf, look" she said and transformed in front of him and happily wiggled her tail as she almost jumped up and down of pure joy.

"Pretty cool" he said with a sigh and pet her gently.

Calleigh jumped back and forth excitedly her back up in the air and her front down so Dave couldn't do anything else but laugh since he found it amusing.

"Dave would you hurry" he heard their father say, but when he came into the room and saw the over excited wolf jumping playfully around his jaw dropped and he said: So you decided to become a wolf again.

Calleigh tilted her head and looked confused at him not understanding what he meant by that.

"I'll teach ya a lesson" he said dragged her outside by the neck out and tied her to a three in the garden before he went back to get a rifle.

He pointed the barrel at her and said: I don't want no stupid wolf in my family.

Calleigh howled out in fear and backed up but didn't get anywhere and the rope around her neck was tightening so she felt she was gonna chock.

"No daddy" she tried to say, but the words didn't come out right.

"You really think I want a wolf, why can't you be like other girls" he said.

"Dad what the hell are you doing, you can't shoot her" said Dave angrily.

Calleigh were now shivering and whimpering like crazy backing away at the same time as she tried to get loose.

"I don't want a wolf for a daughter" said Kenwall and again aimed at her and was about pull the trigger when Dave pushed the rifle so the shoot went of, but Kenwall missed her completely.

Calleigh was so terrified that she didn't know what to do, she tried to move but got nowhere, it was hopeless, so she just lay down hiding her face with her paws.

Kenwall pushed Dave of and shoot at her, Calleigh screamed out in agony, as Dave run over to her and yelled: Dad how could you.

Dave searched her fur for the bulled, but funnily enough he couldn't find a single wound, nor a bullet. He gently removed the rope around her neck and let Calleigh loose, but Calleigh was to terrified to go anywhere so Dave sat down next to her, stroke her gently and said: It's gonna be ok Babygirl I promise.

"I'm telling you he shoot her, but she didn't and still don't have a wound, how is that possible" said Dave to Nick and Adam after he had gotten Calleigh back to bed.

"Maybe she can't be harmed" said Nick.

"What do you mean?" asked Dave confused.

"You know if you get bit by one werewolf you become one and so on, but she's a real one so maybe she's like stronger and she can't be killed" said Nick.

"But we got same genes and we can't go wolf like her" said Adam.

"No idea why unless our mum ain't who dad says she is" said Dave thoughtfully.

"But what do we do about her, she's terrified" said Adam worried.

"Let time take care of it" said Dave with a sigh as he watched Calleigh sleeping through the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

10 Years Later.

"Ha beat you again, you suck Berkley" said Calleigh happily as she again hit the target perfectly on the gun range at the police academy.

"Umf" he said and looked at the petite blonde girl next to him. She was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a top with pink flowers, her hair pulled back on a ponytail that jumped joyfully up and down. He really liked her, but she had told him she didn't want him as a boyfriend, but he had no intentions of giving up so easily.

"Don't go and get all grumpy on me now, that's no fun" she said with a giggle.

"Is that all life is to you fun" he said a bit annoyed.

"Yes" she said and gave a smiled before she put new bullets in her gun to shoot again.

"You're hopeless you know that" he said with a sigh.

"Why?" she asked confused, for some reason she couldn't explain she wanted him, but yet not.

"Because you say you want to have fun, then that you don't want me" he said.

"So I can't have fun and not sleep with you" she said and giggled again and gave him a wink.

"Of course, just seems like you want more, that's all" he said.

"I'm randy" she suddenly let out thinking out loud.

"Sorry what?" he said confused.

"Berkley what month are we in?" she asked.

"January, soon February why?" he asked.

"Crap" she said knowing why she was attracted to him, it was since her wolf genes picked up it was mating season again.

"Anything wrong?" he asked.

"No, just something I forgot about, I need to go fix something" she said and left in a hurry.

"I have to get away, but I can't" Calleigh thought frustrated as she was trying to concentrate on her homework.

She needed to hid because this year she was more randy than ever before and she needed and outlet, but she didn't want a relationship, she didn't have time at the moment.

She didn't have time to run away either as she needed to keep upto date on her school work, unless she could take her work with her and keep track online.

"UMF" she though frustrated and looked for plane tickets that were cheap anywhere.

"New York" she thought and booked the first flight out that left later the same day at the same time as her doorbell rang.

Calleigh went to open and found Jake outside and said: Jake, really this isn't a good time.

"Just hear me out" he said.

"What?" she said not letting him in, just having him half way inside the door.

"You know I want you right" said Jake.

"Uh huh, cause you think I'm hot and I am" she said.

"Aren't you all high and mighty, either way you said earlier that you where randy, why don't you let me help you out" said Jake with a sly smile.

"Don't wanto sleep with you" she said looking right into his eyes.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Just don't" she said.

"Calli are you a virgin?" he asked.

"That I have no intentions to share with you, but really have to go as I have to pack" she said.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Just away, something I need to take care of" she said.

"Hmmm" he said.

"Just" she started, but didn't get to finish before he hardly pressed his lips against hers and started kissing her.

Calleigh let out a moan before she managed to break free and said: I really have to go, but I'll see you when I get back.

Then she slammed the door in his face and went inside to pack what she needed.

It was late night in New York and Calleigh was walking around all wolf when she suddenly heard a snarl behind her and turned to face a huge red wolf.

Calleigh at once understood she had gotten into his territory, but she wasn't afraid, so she walked over and sniffed curiously at him, the male wolf let out a huff and looked at the much younger female in front of him.

He could tell she was new around and also that she was in heat, something that fitted him just fine as he haden't been with anyone for ages.

He walked closer to her, but she snarled to put him back in his place, there was no way she would just let him have a go on her just like that.

The male looked at her again, she had to be the most beautiful female wolf he had ever seen.

Calleigh turned to face him and looked into to sapphire blue eyes, there was something about them and before she really knew what she was doing she licked his neck a little.

The male let out a growl and tried to do the same to her, but she backed away, he just couldn't get why as she obviously wanted to go further.

Calleigh went forward and put her front paws on his shoulders to make him lay down, he just did what she wanted and she bit him a bit on the neck before she walked around him in circle like she tried to figure out what to do next.

The male rolled over on his back so Calleigh could see he was ready. Calleigh looked at his hardness, he was huge, much more so than she though and she let out a half whimper, she was afraid that if he did go through he might hurt her.

She went a few step closer, baked away, went closer, then backed away before she turned her back on him as to think over what to do.

The male wolf got up, walked over to her and gently licked her neck before he backed of to see what her reaction would be.

Calleigh though for a second before she lay down on her back and looked up at him waiting for him to make a move.

He looked at her, she looked both ready and scared at the same time so he walked over and licked her gently before he got inside her.

She let out a little whimper as it in fact did hurt before she let him go on and it felt much more pleasant until they were done and he got of her and started to walk away.

Calleigh quickly walked after him, but he snarled at her so she replayed likewise and he just let her follow him.

Calleigh woke up early the next morning and got out of bed and changed back to human form and stretched a little, before she looked at the wolf she had slept next to, he was now a man, he had red hair as she expected, he looked to be in his late twenties, well trained and exhausted, which meant plenty of time for her to snoop around.

She got up and out of the bedroom and into the living room. A TV and a sitting group and some book shelves. She looked at the books, mostly crimes and some magazines, it was then she saw it, his badge, so he was a police man of some sort.

She also knew she had to go, so she for some reason took his badge, changed back to wolf and left the place just as he walked into the living room.

He looked at the shelf and though "Of all the things you had to take my badge you stupid girl".

And it was not like he had bothered to take her number or anything, he just knew what she looked like as a wolf, wolf, now that was odd, he could only be a wolf at night, but he had just seen her and she was still one, that couldn't be right.

At that moment his brother came in and said: Horatio you look a bit confuzzled.

"Stop using that word and I am" he said annoyed.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I tell you want happened I had a female wolf over, and she run of with my badge and I have no idea what she looks like as human as she left as a wolf" he said.

"Hang on, she can't be wolf at day" Raymond said.

"Oh I tell ya she was and so beautiful, but damn her I need my badge" he said.

"Can't you just follow her smell then?" Raymond asked.

"Not as human I can't" said Horatio.

"What I don't get is what she needed your badge for in the first place" said Raymond.

"How should I know, she's just a girl, it was not like I planned to see her again" he said.

"You really shouldn't sleep around like that" said Raymond.

"I do as I please I have no intention of spending the rest of my life with one woman" he said with a snort, went into his room and slammed the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

It was a few weeks later and Calleigh was sleeping of a hangover when she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in" she said tiredly.

"Calleigh you gotto come with for breakfast" said her room mate Vicki.

"Oh why?" said Calleigh annoyed over being waked up.

"Well we're gonna spy on this guy that is holding a guest lecture, apparently he's very handsome" said Vicki.

"Oh really" said Calleigh a bit more awake.

"Yeah they call him fiery Caine because of his hair" said Vicki.

"How old is he then" said Calleigh.

"Soon thirty so are ya with?" said Vicki excited.

"Uh huh, just gotto shower and such first" said Calleigh and headed for the bathroom.

"It's that guy over there?" said Vicki and pointed at a man with red hair a few tables away.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh" said Calleigh shocked as the man she was looking at was the man she had taken the badge from in New York.

"Calleigh what is it?" asked Vicki curiously.

"You remember I told ya bout that stolen badge of mine" said Calleigh.

"Yeah why?" Vicki replied.

"Well that's the one I stole it from and he's coming over" said Calleigh terrified.

"Are you Calleigh?" Horatio asked polite.

"I am, why" she replied curious of what he wanted.

"You're good with guns right" he said.

"She's the best right hon" they heard Jake say from behind.

"I am why ya wanna know" she said looking at him made her even more randy than she was in the first place.

"I need someone to help me show some weapons during the lecture so I was hoping you could help me" he said.

"Can't ya do it on your own" she said thinking "I want you to take me".

"I could but if would be easier if you could show while I told" he said.

"Uhm ok" she said.

"If you could come with me now so I we could agree on how to do it" he said.

"Yeah course, see you later Jake" she said and gave him a quick kiss before she went with Horatio.

As he told her what he had planned all she wanted to do was to jump on him.

"Calleigh are you even listening to what I'm saying" he said as she looked slightly of focus.

"Yeah" she breathlessly thinking she could handle those guns in her sleep without instructions.

Horatio titled his head and looked at her, her eyes were burning with desire and he knew for a fact that this was the same female wolf that had been in his apartment so he said: You still have my badge.

"Whatever are you talking about" she said innocently.

"The badge you stole after we had slept together" he said.

"We never slept together at least after what I recall" she said and twisted a little as she was feeling uncomfortable.

"Don't lie to me, I followed your smell all the way her as you are still in heat" he said.

"In heat I have no idea what you mean, it's not like I am an animal" she said cursing inside that he could have followed the smell of her.

"Oh but you are, you are a very beautiful wolf, but tell me I can only be werewolf at night and as far as I know so can any other werewolf, so how come you could still be wolf when you left at day with my badge?" he asked still tilting his head and looking at her.

"I ain't a bloody wolf" she snarled angrily and before she really could controll it her fangs had now appeared in her moth.

"Oh really so you just get fangs like that" he said with a chuckle.

"You stupid man will you stop it, I ain't a wolf" she snarled as her tail started to show on the behind on the jeans she was wearing.

"Cute tail, so you are not a wolf, yet you are turning into on and it don't seem like you are in any pain like I used to be your age, it seems like you are turning into one quite naturally because you are angry" he said thoughtfully as Calleigh now was full wolf and snarling angrily at him.

"Easy girl, I didn't mean to get you upset, in fact you are the prettiest wolf I have seen so far" he said and tried to pet the top of her head, but that only resulted in her trying to bite him so he backed of.

"So does this boyfriend of your know this?" Horatio asked curiously.

What Calleigh wanted to say was "Mind your own business", but what came out was a bunch of little snarls.

"Let me see you can't have dated him when you were with me, so you're only dating him to sleep with him, so what do you plan to do when mating season is over" he said.

Calleigh went closer and snarled angrily at him through grid teeth in anger as she tried to get pass him to get out, but he blocked the door.

Calleigh got up on two feet, her front past were now on his chest and her claws went trough his shirt which made him let out a groan, if it was pleasure or pain she couldn't tell as she snarled him in the face and went for his throat, but not hard enough to cause any damage.

"You're a funny one aren't you" he said and before she could react her had pushed her down on the floor and gotten on top of her. Calleigh let out a groan.

He looked at her wondering how far she would let him go considering she already had a boyfriend, but she didn't seem to want to push him of as he started to bite her neck roughly, instead she let out sounds of pleasure.

Horatio stopped and got of her and Calleigh rolled over and started to whimper softly as tears started to fall from her eyes, why Horatio didn't know, he just stroke her fur gently and said: Having second thoughts wolfgirl.

Calleigh didn't replay just covered her face with her paws and whimpered before her soft cried died away and she turned back into a girl while he stroke her.

"How do you do that?" he asked.

"Dunno why and how and when exactly, just do" she said honest.

"Never seen anything like that" he said.

"I have to go, see you later ok" she said, got up and left him in confusion.

Horatio took up his phone, dialed a number and said: Hey J got a minute.

"For you always" said a woman's voice in the other end.

"You're a werewolf to right" he said.

"I think we established that ages ago so yes" she said with a sarcastic tone.

"Can you change to wolf at daytime?" he asked.

"No" she said.

"Do you know any wolf that can change to daytime or whenever it may want for that matter" he said.

"No, why are you asking?" she replied wondering where he was going with this.

"You see I meet this wolf not long ago in New York, and she was in season of course, so and then the next day when she left she was still wolf, but I turned back of course, and I followed her smell to where she was and tried to get her to I dunno exactly" he stopped.

"Sleep with you, go on" she said.

"Either way I confronted her with sleeping with me and stealing my badge since she did and she got pissed and tuned all wolf, before she later turned back, just like that, ever heard of something like that?" he asked.

"No after my knowledge werewolves can't turn over when they want to, how old is she anyway?" asked Julia.

"I rather not say" he replied.

"Don't tell me you're going after children" said Julia.

"She should be legal at least she looked that way" he said.

"You didn't ask" she said not to surprised.

"No, I didn't, I kinda well you know" he said.

"Please don't tell me you were her first" said Julia in a serious tone.

"It's possible, but I'm not sure of that either" he said.

"Did you even talk to her?" asked Julia.

"Not then no, because she didn't seem interested in talking to be honest" he said.

"And neither did you I imagine" she said with a sigh.

"Well no, but how do I find out about her, werewolf wise I mean?" he asked.

"I dunno, search for her background or birth info or something like that and why are you so in to her it's lots of ther female wolves out there" said Julia with another sigh.

"I dunno, it's just something about her" he said.

"You think she's your mate?" Julia asked.

"Hardly, I don't believe in that kinda stuff you know that" he said a bit annoyed.

"Oh I do, but I have to get back to work and if I should stumble over some info I'll call you" she said.

"Thanks talk to you later J" he said, hung up and started to get ready for his lecture.

The lecture was over and Horatio could tell that Calleigh was eager to get away as she was helping him carry the stuff away.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Yeah so I'm glad Jake is taking me out for dinner" she said.

"You don't hunt?" he asked surprised.

"Nah I don't have the need to do so, did when I was lot younger since we lived near a forest, but not anymore" she said even though she missed it.

"You're a weird wolf" he said.

"How so?" she asked.

"Firstly you can change whenever you wanto, that's not normal for werewolves, secondly you say you don't have the need to hunt, that's not normal either" he said.

"Really others can't change when they want" she said surprised.

"No we change because we have to, you haven't met other wolves have you" he said.

"One when I was bout six and was on my first hunt, only you after that" she said.

"That's weird" he said a bit surprised.

"Why?" she asked.

"Since you're obviously still in heat and there should be male wolves around here trying to mate with you as you are a very attractive wolf" he said.

"But if they are like you then I could already know them and not know it" she said.

"You could, but shouldn't your wolf senses tell you if a guy is wolf or not" he said.

"Well they give info a lot, but I'm not very into boy's concentrate on school instead" she said honestly as she stayed away from most of the parties.

"And that Jake bloke you are dating sure he isn't a wolf" said Horatio.

"Don't think so, well dunno, but if he was wouldn't he have changed to wolf by now" she said thoughtfully.

"Did he ever spend the night?" asked Horatio.

"No I won't let him" she said.

"Then how will you know he don't change after he leaves you" said Horatio.

"I don't I suppose" she said with a sigh.

"Then you should find out, well I have to go back to New York, maybe I'll see you around sometime" he said.

"You're not gonna?" she stopped.

"What?" he asked.

"Uhm mate with me?" she asked silently.

"Don't mate with another mans girl" he said, gave her a lick on the neck and left.

Jake and Calleigh had just ate dinner and was now on their way over to her place when she suddenly said: Jake I need to ask ya something.

"Yeah honey, what?" he replied and looked at her with his brown eyes.

"Are you by any chance a werewolf?" she asked not knowing what other way to ask.

He locked shocked at her and said: Werewolves that such things only exist in fairytales.

"So you're not one then" she said with a sigh.

He didn't replay just nibbled on her neck a little before he said: So you would rather have a wolf than a man.

"You're not a man, you're just a silly boy Berkley and maybe" she said with a happy giggle.

"Hmm, but you still seem to take a liking to me" he said.

"Oh I do as you please me so" she said and gave him a kiss before she opened the door and they went inside.

"Yet you rather have a wolfman" he said.

"Well I have certain needs" she said, her eyes burning with desire.

"And I don't fulfill them enough as it is" he said and smiled at her.

"You do, I'm just confused" she said with a sigh and looked down.

"Not used to wolves are you" he said and lifted her chin and kissed her deeply.

"Not really, no" she said honestly.

"I have to do something about that then" said Jake.

"So you are a wolf" she said excitedly.

"Uhm" he said and started to turning into a big black wolf, as he transformed Calleigh watched with amazement, he was much bigger than she though he would be, but not as big as Horatio, but Calleigh figured it was since Jake was still much younger.

Jake walked over to her, got up on two and licked her playfully before he backed away a little.

Calleigh quickly changed to before she jumped on him and bit him playfully in the neck and licked his chin a little before she licked his muzzle and jumped around him with joy.

Then the roles quickly change as Jake went for her and started biting her neck roughly, much rougher than Calleigh in fact was used to and it hurt so she let out a whimper as she tried to withdraw.

But Jake managed to get her down on the ground and went on top of her and started to bite her chest as Calleigh whimpered softly and tried to get him of so she would stop but she knew he wouldn't.

At that moment Calleigh didn't feel like going any further as he was being to brutal and she didn't like it at all anymore and was starting to regret that she has asked him to transform at all.

Jake looked at her for a quick second before he entered her and kept going, but Calleigh didn't feel anything anymore, she just felt numb and empty as her tears was falling.

Jake finally got done and got of her and lay down on her bed, while Calleigh turned over and put her paws over her eyes as she whimpered and shivered slightly wondering if she had to go through it all again.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

6 Years later.

"Peter would you for Christ stop messing and get inside me, I don't have that much time, Jake will be her in less in thirty seconds" said Calleigh annoyed between her heavy breaths.

"Then you shouldn't have taken so long" he said.

"I had to, you know my shift didn't end before and I was late on a case" she snarled annoyed.

"Then deal with it, I can't just cum when it pleases you" said Peter.

"You better do it when I wanna or I'll dump ya like I did John" she snarled.

"Jeez Cal, you are with Jake and change men more than underwear" said Peter.

"Well that wouldn't be to hard, since I seldom wear underwear to much trouble to take of when I'm in need" she said.

"But still what do you do when Jake finds out" said Peter.

"That got nothing to do with you, now would ya get to work" she said even more annoyed.

"No" he suddenly said.

"WHAT" she yelled.

Peter knew he might as well have shoot him self but he said: I'm feed up with this I'm leaving.

He got dressed and as she though "Great now what do I do".

She looked out the window when her phone rang, she took it and quickly said: Duquesne.

"Calleigh would you mind coming back down at the station" her boss said.

"Why?" she replied still slightly annoyed.

"Well something has come up and you need to come down" he said.

"Be right down" she said and hung up and headed for the door.

Once outside Calleigh quickly changed to wolf to get there faster and find another werewolf lover, only this day she was out of luck.

As she walked into the police station she let out a huff of frustration.

She knocked on her boss's door, entered and said: You wanted to see me.

"Yes I did, there is someone here to see you" he said.

"Who?" she asked curiously.

"A Horatio Caine" he said as Horatio appeared from behind her and said: Hello Ms Duquesne.

"You're, what, huh, hey" she managed to get out in shock over seeing him.

"I'm looking for a new ballistics expert for my lab back in Miami and since you are the best that is I want you" he said.

"Sorry what was that now" she said still in shock as she looked at him.

"I'm offering you a job" he said.

"When?" she asked.

"As of tomorrow if you can leave that soon" he said and looked at her, she had gotten a bit older than the last time he saw her other than that she looked pretty much the same, and he wanted her to fill the last place on his team because of her qualifications.

"Uhm I dunno" she said, she was feeling a bit outta place.

"You want to go some place private to discuss it" he said and tilted her head.

She just nodded and followed him out of the office.

Outside the building Horatio said: You been having sex today and with two guys.

"Sorry what?" she replied confused and looked at him.

"You are still in heat and I can smell that you've been with two guys and I can assume one of them is Jake" he said.

"Of course one of them is Jake we been together for six years" she said a bit annoyed.

"Then why are you sleeping with another one to, isn't Jake enough" he said.

"He is, he's" she stopped with a sigh.

"He's good to you right" said Horatio concerned.

"It's" she stopped thoughtfully, the last six years was more or less a blur, she had been graduating with honor and got a job in the New Orleans PD along with him, but their relationship was complicated, yes they were still a couple, but she didn't love him anymore of the simple reason he treated her badly. She had been raped, bitten, hit and a lot of other things which only resulted in her taken other men she could take it out on as Jake was to strong of a guy for her to handle, but for some odd reason he had never caught her. If he knew she didn't know, but she found it odd that he didn't say anything if he did.

Horatio tilted his head and looked at her, she looked sad and confused and he felt badly for her, he was wondering what Jake had done with her and why she stayed with him if it was something bad.

"Calleigh" he said.

"I'm horrible, I shouldn't have done all the things I've done" she said, sank to her knees and fell apart.

Horatio sat down next to her put a hand on her shoulder and said: What did you do?

"I sleep round lots" she cried sadly.  
"Why?" he asked.

"Cause Jake he" she stopped and got her self together and added: I'm just being silly, sorry for my behavior.

"You wanna go someplace quiet to talk" he said just as her phone rang and she said: Duquesne, oh hey hon, you're later again, no, I'll guess I see you later then, mhm, love you to, bye.

She turned to Horatio and said: We can talk at my place.

He nodded and quickly followed her.

Calleigh unlocked the door to her apartment and let him in, he looked around the living room was a mess, clothes, books and plates with left overs everywhere, he sighed and said: This isn't you.

"How would you know, you don't know me" she said as she only meet him two times before.

"I know you well enough to know this isn't you and that he reduced you to this" he stopped.

"I'm just not up for cleaning" she said.

"Oh really" he said in a bit of a sarcastic tone.

"He just kinda, I'm an empty shell" she said silently and looked down.

"Calleigh you don't have to live like this you know, you deserve better" he said.

"I dunno, it's like even if it's bad, it's good to and it's nice to be with someone" she replied as she lead him into the bedroom so they could sit down since she wasn't in the mood to clear the coach.

"Hmmmm" he said.

"I'll be right back, just have to shower" she said.

"You can't wash away guilt you know" he said.

"No, but I can wash away the smell of them" she said with a sigh and left him. He looked around the bedroom, the bed was neatly made and the pillows fluffed, on the nightstand was a picture of Calleigh and Jake and one of what he assumes was her brothers and some books.

Between nightstand and the corner of the wall was a gun locker, but it didn't look like any gun locker he had seen before as it was white with pink hearts all over which made him smile.

"You silly girl" he though and went over to the window and looked outside.

Calleigh came back with a towel around her waist, drying her hair with another and said: So you wanna do it.

"You sure ain't beating around the bush" he said with a sigh.

"To randy to do so and lost another lover today" she said as she sat down next to him.

"Then there is probably a reason to that, and I have no intention of being your lover" he said.

"You don't wanna sleep with me" she said surprised.

"You never been turned down" he said.

"No, why would anyone do that, don't you like this" she said and let the towel drop right in front of him.

"You're just perfect you know that" he said and looked at her closely.

"Nah cause you only see the front of me" she said and turned, her back was covered in scars.

"Who did that to you?" he asked his voice was shaking.

"Daddy" she said, her voice was shaking to not as he though "That surly explains a lot".

"My poor girl" he said without thinking.

"Sorry what?" she said confused.

"I shouldn't have said it" he said and looked down.

"Uhm Horatio" she said.

"What" he replied.

"It's nightfall really soon and you will turn then" she said as she looked outside.

"But I" he started, but too late as he started to transform, his face grew a muzzle and red hair as he howled out as he was in pain. His arms changed and got hairier with claws on the end and his feet became like his hands as he kept on howling.

Calleigh looked he was on two feet now and his rusty red fur covered him all over, what she didn't get was that he seemed to be in pain during the transformation and the same with Jake while she didn't have any effect of it at all.

Horatio dropped down on all four and bristled his fur as he came closer, Calleigh looked at him and said: Please don't hurt me.

Horatio looked at Calleigh, she looked so scared, so fragile as she was sitting on the bed before she slowly lay down on her back as she wanted him to come.

He gently licked her neck and her check and nudged her a little while she let out some soft moans before she let a hand reach out and stroke him face gently.

Then she tuned and he gently bit her neck a little before he looked into her eyes to see if she was ok with it, she gave him a light lick to tell him it was ok and he entered her slowly.

Calleigh let out a whimper of pain as it hurt since Jake the same morning had raped her and she was still soar. Horatio looked at her and licked her gently again before he worked his way further into her when he heard someone snarl behind him.

Horatio turned his head as Calleigh let out a moan and looked right at a big, black wolf with grid teeth.

"Hell" he though as he knew it would not be the best thing to do to get out of her right now, but he knew he had to.

Horatio withdraw with a groan and faced the black wolf to fight him, but the black wolf didn't seem interested in him, but in Calleigh as he pounced up on the bed, landed on top of her and bit her neck hardly as to punish her while she screamed out in pain.

Horatio quickly went over and bit the black wolf's neck hardly to get him of her, but he wouldn't move and now he was biting her chest as Calleigh screamed out louder and whimpered knowing she couldn't take being raped again.

Horatio pushed Jake of her so hard that he fell to the ground with a groan, before Jake went at Horatio's throat, Horatio fought him so he lay on the ground and went back to Calleigh and licked her wounds a little when she felt Jake biting his back hardly and screamed out in pain.

Jake bit harder, but this time the neck when he felt some teeth lock around his own neck and had to let Horatio go and went for Calleigh, he bit her neck hardly and tossed her so she hit her head and become unconscious when he felt a hard push in the side and fell over.

Horatio quickly got on top and bit Jake until he crept away whimpering before he lifted Calleigh on his back and left.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Calleigh woke of some hours later realizing she was no longer in her own bedroom, but in a much bigger one. She stretched a little before she turned in the bed hogging one of the big, fluffy pillows that was there while she let out a sigh by the smell of Horatio that surrounded her.

She knew this had to be his bedroom, and that she sometime when she was unconscious she had switched back to human and he had taken her there.

It was then it occurred to her that if this was in fact his bedroom, he had taken her to Miami before she actually had said yes to the job, but she didn't really care as she would have said yes either way so she lazily closed her eyes.

As she lay there quietly thinking she wondered where he was since he wasn't in bed and the place seemed to quiet for anyone else there, she hogged the pillow tighter and figured he would come back sooner or later.

She had her eyes closed for a few more minutes before she yawned and get out of bed to have a look around. His bedroom consisted in the bed, some closets and a nightstand.

Calleigh took up a picture on the nightstand it was of a man a woman and little boy, she assumed the man was Horatio's brother as they looked kinda alike. She smiled and put it back before she looked at a book on the nightstand a crime one, before she looked in the drawers, in one was mostly magazines, but in the next was some pictures of him and a blonde lady, Calleigh guessed her age was early thirties, then it was some pictures of Horatio and a little boy and the woman and the boy so Calleigh guessed it was their kid, but since she hadn't seen a wedding ring on his finger she assumed they were not still together.

He had a son and a very cute one, but still, Calleigh wasn't prepared for that quite yet, then again he was older so it wasn't that weird, she put the photos back and took out something she knew was a little safety box for his gun, and beneath it she saw a picture of another woman, but it was so old that she assumed it had to be his mother

Calleigh wondered if she was still alive before she put it back and closed the drawer.

Other than that there wasn't anything more of interest in the bedroom so she walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

When she was fully dressed again she walked out to the living room and sat down on the coach when Horatio came back and said: You're up.

"You have a son" she replied.

"I used to" he said thoughtfully.

"He died" said Calleigh.

"No, he got kidnapped when he was very young, Julia and I never managed to find him again" he said with a sigh.

"You still a couple?" she asked.

"No over long time ago, but still friends" he said honestly.

"My poor handsome, how old would he have been now?" she asked as she held his hand.

"Four" said Horatio, it was still a painful memory to him.

"My poor handsome" said Calleigh and gave him a soft kiss.

"I rather not talk about it as it reminds me of what kind of failure I am as a father" he said.

"I'm sure you aren't" she said.

"I am how else would I loose my son" he said.

"We will find him again I'm sure" she said pretty certain even if she didn't know how long it would take.

"I dunno" he said.

"We can always try to get some other little ones in the mean time" she said and gave him a peck on the check.

"You really think that's a good idea, I mean you hardly know me, I could be like Jake for all you know" she said.

"I'm sure you aren't" she said.

"But Calleigh you are still young, are you sure you want that, I mean a child is a lot of responsibility and you are about to start a new job that will take a lot of you" he said.

"You don't wanna" she said a bit surprised.

"I do, but I think your wolf hormones are talking as you are in heat" he said.

"But you wanted me earlier tonight" she said.

"I still do, I'm just saying a baby isn't the best idea" he said.

"Umf you men are all the same only after one thing" she said annoyed.

"Calleigh don't be like that" he said.

"Umf, I better find someplace else to live see you tomorrow" she said and headed for the door.

"Calleigh" he said, but she just let out another huff and left.

Horatio arrived to work early the next day wondering where Calleigh had slept that night as she hadn't come back, then again she probably did have money so she probably could find a place pretty quick.

It was then he heard her voice behind him on the parking lot saying: Thanks a lot daddy, I'll see you later.

"No problem lamb-chop you have fun at work now" he heard a male voice say.

"I will, but you better go before you drive of" she said and Horatio heard the car drive of.

Horatio turned smiled at her and said: God morning Calleigh.

"Umf" she replied hardly looking at him while she walked up the stairs.

"I didn't know your father lived in Miami" he said as she passed him.

"There's lots you don't know about me you stupid man" she said as they walked inside.

"Calleigh please" he said a bit frustrated.

"No, no, no, you shouldn't done what ya did" she said.

"But you gotto understand why I acted like I did" he said.

"UMF" she snarled at him.

"What the heck is going on out here" they suddenly heard a female voice say.

"Megan Donner, Calleigh Duquesne" said Horatio.

"It's a pleasure, but you're still a jerk" said Calleigh and looked annoyed at Horatio.

"What did he do?" Megan asked curiously.

"He lead me on then he changed his mind" said Calleigh.

"I did no such thing, it was you who backed out" he said annoyed.

"I most certainly did not, now would someone show me my lab so I can get to work" she said.

"I'll show you" said Megan.

"I could have done it to" said Horatio.

"Not this time you need to calm down" said Megan as they left him behind.

A few hours later were Calleigh were happily taking a part a gun when a young guy popped his head in and said: Are you the new girl?

"Yeah that would be me, Calleigh Duquesne" she said.

"Tim Speddle" he said and shook her hand.

"So you've been here long?" she asked curiously.

"A while why?" he replied.

"Then maybe you can fill me in on the people that work here" she said hopefully.

"Megan used to be the boss until her husband died and she took time of and Horatio took over, I'm kinda Megan's second in command, but she and Horatio work well together. Horatio he is a workaholic and a lone wolf, but he's a great boss and easy to talk to" said Tim.

"And you?" she asked curiously, she could sense he was a wolf.

"I like all kinds of cars and stuff like that and I ride a bike to, which I love cause it goes real fast" he said.

"You like things that go fast, bet your nick name is speed" she said with a giggle.

"Sure is, what bout you then?" he asked.

"I love guns and weapons and knows all about then, my nickname is bulletgirl" she said with a smile.

"Cool, so you seeing anyone?" he asked.

"Uhm, just broke it up with one guy and kinda complicated with another" she said as she didn't in fact know if it was over with Jake when her phone rang and she said: Just a moment need to take this one.

She walked a few steps away and said: Hello.

"You bitch where the hell are you" she heard Jake in the other end.

"Miami" she said.

"So you just took of with that mutt, whatever for?" he asked annoyed.

"Because he offered me a new and better job here and I took it" she said.

"And when were you gonna tell me that?" said Jake.

Calleigh didn't quite know what to say as she wasn't quite sure what had in fact happened between Horatio and Jake when she was out when he said: I'm waiting.

"Well I was kinda gonna tell you yesterday, but then you called and said you were late" she said.

"So that means you got to right to jump another guy, so how many have you slept with when we were together?" he asked.

"Uhm, dunno, but thing was I was gonna discuss it with you before I accepted, but well one thing lead to another and then you know the rest" she said.

"I surly do, and I ain't gonna let you get away with this" he snarled into the phone.

"Don't you dare come over here and wreck this, I really want this to go well" she snarled back.

"Oh I dare to say we are over for now, but if I were you I would watch my back because this is far from over" he said and hung up.

"Trouble?" Tim asked as Calleigh was shaking.

"I dunno yet, but knowing him I would say do, would you ask Horatio to get down here" she said.

"Of course, talk to you later bulletgirl" he said and left her.

Horatio showed up a moment later and said: You wanted to see me, Calleigh what is wrong?

"What exactly happened between you and Jake while I was knocked out, cause he just called and he sure wasn't happy and how could you just take me like that cause I never said I would take the job" she said annoyed.

"We fought a bit and I won, I just assumed you would say yes so I took you here, I though it would be safer than for him to come back to you unconscious" he said.

"I would, and thanks, but what are we?" she asked confused as to what he wanted from her.

"I think it would be best if we just work together nothing more" he said.

"But I thought you were my mate" she said silently.

"I don't believe in that kinda stuff" he said as he though Julia was his mate until they lost Kyle and everything fell apart.

"Horatio" she said and looked into his sapphire eyes for an answer, but couldn't find any.

"What do you want" he said.

"I dunno, forget the last six years with Jake for once" she said with a sigh.

"Do you want children and all than?" he asked.

"I want, I want you I think" she said.

"Are you sure that isn't just your wofly hormones talking" he said.

"Why, why did I ever have to run into you way back, you were my first do you know that" she said since he wasn't just her first wolf.

"I thought as much and I dunno, do you still have my badge" he said as he never gotten it back.

"I do, I dunno why, but I need it" she said.

"Keep it, if we ever were meant to be we'll find out soon enough, now I have another crime scene" he said and left her again.

"Stupid red wolf always messing me up" she though annoyed and went back to work.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

A LITTLE OVER 10 YEARS LATER.

It was just before sunrise in Miami, down at the beach stood two wolves a big, red male and a slightly smaller, golden and white female. He licked her neck and lay down in the sand and watched as she walked down out in the water as the sun appeared on the sky.

The female wolf looked back and saw a man with red hear watching her, she walked back, lay down to him in the sand and turned into a woman.

He gently removed her black top, put a hand on her belly and said: Can you believe that our baby is growing in there.

"Mhm, but handsome I fear something bad will happen again" she said as she looked out over the water.

"No, nothing bad will happen sweetheart" he said and let her lean until him.

But Calleigh knew it, she knew that this day would something bad happen that would change everything now that they were finally together, now that they finally had each other, now that new life were growing inside her, she knew that pretty soon it all would fell apart.

Horatio looked at Calleigh's face, she looked both worried and scared so he asked: Sweetheart what is wrong?

"I just told you something bad will happen, I dunno what, but I'm afraid for the little one" she said and stroke her belly gently, she was now a little over a month pregnant.

"Any idea what?" he asked.

"No, but we better get to work" she said with a sigh and got up and started to walk towards her car.

It was later the same day and Calleigh had just hung up her phone after talking to Horatio when she felt something hit her car and she got forced of the road.

"No, no, no" she though in panic as the car started to go under. Calleigh senses sharpened as she terrified looked around as she started to sink annoyed that she had not kept enough attention at the road to see who hit her since she knew that now she would loose all her evidence.

The car hit the bottom of the ocean with a thump and Calleigh watched as the water slowly started to sink in knowing she had to get up, but she also knew the airbag would pop out when she cracked the window open and she was afraid that it would harm the baby so she hesitated.

The water kept on coming in, she looked at the evidence she now knew would be lost, grabbed for the device and took one hug breath of air before she let the devise hit the glass so it broke. As the water filled her car she wondered if it would be better to turn wolf when she swam up, but decided not to and quickly got out and headed up.

Moments later her head reached the surface and she heaved for air, her hand went to her abdomen as the airbag had hit her, but she could feel the little one was al right and started to swim towards the shore.

Horatio was on his way to a crime scene when he heard the news about Calleigh's Hummer had been run of the road and into the water, he quickly made and u-turn to get there praying she and the baby was ok.

As he got closer he could see all the cars and people there, but not her. He quickly parked the car and got out, his eyes searched for her, it was then he saw her, sitting on the bank of the canal, looking sadly and confused over the water.

Horatio walked up to her and said: Calleigh.

It took her a couple of minutes to hear him properly, but she could smell him coming over long before that, with eyes of focused she turned and looked at him to better hear what he was saying.

"Calleigh, Calleigh" he repeated as he looked at her confused eyes, there was also annoyance and sadness in them, she was dripping wet from being in the water to.

Calleigh was hearing him clearly now as he said: I don't want you to move till they check you out, the paramedics are on the way.

Calleigh heard the worry in her voice, worry for her, for the baby, yet what she was concerned about at the moment was something different as she insecure replayed: The evidence is uhmm…

He knew exactly how she felt, but right now his concern was only for her so he said: Right now, sweetheart that's not important.

"But it's all compromised" she said feeling very badly about it as she looked into his blue eyes.

"Yes everything, but you Ma'am" he said in a soft and reassuring tone to calm her, what he wanted to do was to hold her closely, but he knew he couldn't do that because no one knew about them at work and he knew she as him preferred to keep a low profile.

Calleigh didn't pay much more attention to what was being said as it was all a blur until Horatio came over and said: I want you to go home and rest.

"I'd rather work and the baby is fine so you shouldn't worry" she said as she knew she would go crazy being at home right now.

"Go home and rest a little at least as I know this must have been" he stopped, looked around before he gave her a tender kiss.

"I'll think about it as I have to go home to change and take a shower either way" she said with a sigh got in the car and drove of as he knew all to well she would return to the lab quickly after as it was in her nature to do so.

Calleigh had just looked at some guns and corner shoots with Ryan and now she was steering of the picture of Jake in shock.

He was back and on her territory, why now, why did he had to come back when she was finally doing great, and then he had to come along and wreck it all, because she knew that was what he would do.

Calleigh sank down on a chair, put a hand on her belly and said: I don't want him to harm you little one, I don't want him to take you, this isn't fair.

Calleigh sighed and called Frank and said: Can you come with me?

"Of course meet you in five minutes" said Frank.

"Give me ten I'm not feeling well and need a quick break" she said.

"Sure you shouldn't go home and get some rest" said Frank a bit concerned.

"Absolutely, just give me five minutes ok" she said.

"Of course, see you outside" he said and hung up.

Calleigh quickly run into the ladies, bent over the toilet and threw up before she got her self together and went out to her car, but what she didn't know was that Natalia had been in the ladies to and heard it.

Natalia went outside and run into Ryan, he looked at her and asked: Nat something wrong?

"I'm fine, but I think Calleigh is ill, she just threw up lots, any idea what that's about?" she asked.

"No, but she seemed real surprised by this guy we saw on the computer a moment ago" he said.

"Regarding the case?" asked Natalia.

"Uh huh, one of the bikers, as she knew him from before" he said.

"I hope that she's ok" said Natalia as she headed for the DNA lab.

Calleigh was done with the interview she had with Jake and now she had caught up with him outside to talk of the record, she looked at him and asked: Jake what are you doing here?

"I said it wasn't over and I want you back, but you are apparently pregnant" he said as he could smell it.

"I am yes and I have no interest in you, not after what you did all those years" she said.

"Says you who had affair after affair, don't think I didn't know, I could smell how you reacted of others you whore" he snarled.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that, you drove me to it the way you treated me" she snarled back.

"Listen and listen good Duquesne, you are getting together with me and that is final" he said and grabbed her arm hardly.

She let out a whimper in pain and said: No I won't, I'm already taken and I will not break up with him.

He twisted her arm harder and said: Why do you have to be so damn difficult.

"Let me go, hurts" she whimpered, normally she would demand him to let go, but now she was starting to get scared.

"Then will you do as I say" he snarled into her ear.

"Yes, just let me go" she pleaded.

"And if I find out you as much as come near another man, you will pay" he snarled.

"You gotto let me say goodbye" she said.

"Talk nothing more" he said before he let her go.

Calleigh knocked gently on Horatio's office door and entered, he looked up at her and could tell something was really wrong so he asked: Sweetheart what is the matter?

"I can't be with you anymore" she said in a serious tone.

He looked confused at her and said: Did I do anything wrong.

"No, just don't feel right" she said.

"What about the baby then?" he asked.

"Dunno yet" she said on the verge of crying, she was terrified Jake would hurt it.

"Calleigh you can't mean this" he said as he could see sadness and fear in her eyes.

"Oh but I do, I can't do this, it's just wrong, everything is and now I dunno what to do" she said.

"It's Jake isn't it, he's making you do this" said Horatio.

"I just thought I'd give Jake another chance, he says he changed I rally didn't break it of the right way" she said.

"Calleigh I can tell you are lying, he threatened you didn't he" said Horatio.

"No, no, it's just when I saw him I kinda felt something, I'm sorry" she said.

"He will only hurt you" said Horatio and looked down.

Calleigh didn't replay, just looked away, both her hands were now holding over her belly as to protect it and she could no longer hold her tears back, how could she just say goodbye to him, now that they finally had each other and she was happy and they had what they wanted and now she had to get back with Jake and she knew she would soon loose it all.

Horatio walked over and held her closely and gently stroke her back while her tears made his shirt sulking wet, he didn't say anything at all, he didn't need to.

"Can you do me a favor?" she asked, but it sounded like a prayer.

"Anything sweetheart anything" he said and kissed the top of her head.

"Make love to me one more time" she said.

"Are you sure it is wise, won't he give you hell for that" said Horatio.

"Don't care, doesn't matter, please just do it, need you to" she said and looked into his eyes.

He nodded before he bent his head and kissed her softly.

The same night Calleigh lay on her bed waiting for Jake, she just taken another shower after Horatio had had her over and over again until they both was to exhausted to go on and she went home as he ordered her to have plenty of rest and she had not objected to it.

Now she was on her belly reading a book, her feet was dangling happily behind her and she giggled amused over what she was reading.

She rolled over on her back and held the book over her head and as she continued to read when she got startled by her phone ringing, she happily answered: Duquesne hello.

"Hello babe, just called to say I'm running a bit late" said Jake in the other end.

"How much later will you be?" she asked, as the joyfulness in her voice died away.

"Just an hour or so, have you yet eaten?" he asked.

"No, though I wait for you so will you please hurry I'm really hungry" she said.

"I'll try my best" he said and hung up.

A moment later her phone rang again and since she assumes it was Jake she annoyed said: What.

"Oh I'm sorry" she heard Horatio say in the other end.

"No, I am, I though it was, never mind" she said a bit more cheerful by the sound of his voice.

"So how are you, he haven't done anything to you yet have he?" Horatio asked concerned.

"No, he's late and I'm really hungry, but I promised to wait for him" she said with a sigh.

"But Calleigh you have to eat, it's not just you anymore, it's out little one to" he said.

"I know, but what if I do and he gets upset

" she said.

"Do you need me to" he started, but she interrupted: No, no, I'm fine, he can't harm me anymore even if he wishes to.

"How so?" Horatio asked.

"Just a feeling I go, can't explain it, gosh I'm so hungry and I want to hunt, can I talk to you later" she said.

"Of course" he said and hung up.

Calleigh stretched before she got out of bed before she left the apartment.

A white wolf were sneaking quietly through the grass in the glades on a hunt for a prey when she spotted a couple of people, but shook it of, she wanted something bigger so she kept on looking, it was then she saw it a deer.

She sneaked up on it, but it got scared and started to run, faster, faster, faster as did the wolf that now was on the side of it ready to let her teeth sink into it's neck.

The wolf pounced on it and started biting, the deer tried to fight it of, but there was no point so it soon gave up and the wolf started to feed on it hungrily like the wild beast she was.

It was then she heard an angry snarl behind her and turned, blood all over her paws and muzzle, her teeth grid at the attacker, a big, black wolf.

He threw him self at her and started to bit hardly on her neck which made her let out a whimper as she shook him of and they started to walk around in circles snarling at each other.

She looked at him when he suddenly backed away a little as her emerald eyes started to shine, she raised on two feet snarling, it was then he saw she had gotten a little bigger, she got down again hardly and threw her self at him and managed to get him on his back and bit his neck hardly while he let out a whimper.

But he managed to fight her of and get on top of her biting her neck again roughly, when and invisible force pushed him away and shielded her so he couldn't get to her.

He tried again snarling angrily, looking at her standing snarling at him, red blood was dripping from her neck onto the ground from a nasty wound he had made.

He got on two and tried to get to her only to be thrown of, so he just left her annoyed as the white wolf fell to the ground, her eyes closed as she drifted of in exhaustion.

Calleigh woke up a bit later and looked around she was still in the glades, she slowly got up, but fell down again since she was to tired to move so she howled out hoping someone would hear her, she haden't done that since she was a kid, but once she started it just felt right so she kept on howling.

After a moment Horatio showed up and looked at her, she was in poor shape, he nudged her a little with is muzzle and licked her neck and tried to get her up for no use.

Calleigh let out a whimper of pain when he licked her neck again as it was close to her wound.

Horatio snarled angrily and tried to get her on his back so he could get her back, but it didn't work, so he just lay down next to her so she wouldn't get harmed while she slept.

Calleigh looked worried at him afraid that Jake would come back and find him, she tried to speak, but she couldn't, Horatio looked back and got up and started to walk away when he saw Jake return for Calleigh and snarled at him.

Jake snarled back as a warning of trespassing and Horatio sighed and left, the last thing he saw was Calleigh's scared eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

It was a few weeks later and Calleigh had settled with Jake, he was rough, but yet he didn't harm her any more that she could take and the baby was still growing inside of her.

At the moment they were working a case together and a man had just been shoot down at the pier, she had been shoot to thanks to Jake, as she got up and took the bullet out she though "Thank God for Kevlar".

Jake came over to make sure she was ok, but she just gave him and angry look as she got up and said: I cannot believe I took a bullet for you.

"What are you talking about? I can't believe I shot a man for you" said Jake annoyed.

"I'm the one in pain", she said and held her side, thankful that it hadn't hit her abdomen so her baby still was ok.

"I've got the emotional scars" he said as he still was blaming her for way back even when they were together.

"You're not losing any sleep over this" she said annoyed as she knew the pain from the shoot would make it difficult for her to sleep.

"Maybe you're right" he said knowing she was and also feeling a bit bad that she was in pain because of him.

"What'd you say?" she said surprised.

"You're right, Calleigh" he said again with a sigh.

"It's nice to hear" she said with a wage smile as it wasn't often he admitted that.

"Gotta admit we are a good team" he said and smiled back at her.

"We have our moments" she said.

He nodded and said: That's what makes us a great couple.

"I wouldn't take it that far" she said with a sigh.

"You don't think we are" he said surprised as he though they were at the moment.

"Uhm sometimes, but I must admitted you have been better lately" she said honestly.

"That's nice of you to say" he said in a half sarcastic tone.

"Hey don't go and get all grumpy, so are we staying at my place or your tonight" she said.

"Yours, but I better go, so I'll see you later" he said.

"Mhm" she said.

"Sure you are ok?" he asked a bit concerned.

"Yeah, we are just fine, now run along" she said and shoed him away with a sigh before she walked over to Natalia.

At the same time Horatio was in his office when his phone rang, he picked up and said: Horatio Caine hello.

"Horatio, it's me" said Julia in the other end.

"Hello, Julia, how are you, I haven't heard from you in the longest time.

"Oh you know much to do, and I got a new name again" she said.

"I'm not surprised, but your first name is still Julia right" he said.

"Yes, and I'm not the only one who changed names over the years" she said.

"I know, so what do I owe the pleasure of you calling me all of a sudden" he said.

"Can't I just call to say hello, we are after all friends" she said.

"Of course you can, but I have a feeling you are calling for something more" he said.

"It's regarding Kyle" she said.

"Kyle, have you found him?" asked Horatio shocked.

"I dunno yet, but found a guy that is about his age and would look like Kyle would now" she said.

"Where?" he asked.

"You will only laugh if I tell you" she said.

"Julia" he said.

"Ok, ok, youtube" she said.

"What, how, heh?" Horatio replied shocked.

"I know, just listen for a second, so I was watching something there a funny video some friends of mine made and one thing lead to another and suddenly I was watching this thing some kids made where they dared it's other to do silly stuff and I'm sure it's him Horatio, our little boy" said Julia.

"Can you send me the link" said Horatio.

"Hang on" said Julia and did so.

"You may be right, but how do we find out where they are at and such?" he asked.

"Well could get an account and ask and such, but they might not wanna tell us" she replied.

"It has to be him" Horatio said.

"I know, the eyes looks the same, so do you want me to try to get in touch and such" she said.

"Yes, but as you said they may not wanna talk to you" said Horatio.

"It's worth a try, I'll keep you updated" she said as she hung up.

At the same moment there was a knock on his door and Calleigh came in holding her side.

"Calleigh what happened?" he asked concerned.

"Idiot Jake got me shoot, but really I'm ok" she said with a sigh.

"You sure?" he asked.

"I am thank you" she said and smiled at him.

"Good, oh I have news" he said a bit excited.

"You do, what?" she replied.

"Julia may have found Kyle at youtube" he said excitedly and explained.

"That's wonderful news, you finally found your pup" she said and kissed him happily without thinking.

"Calleigh, relax please, you know Jake, ohhh" he said as she pushed him down on the floor.

"Nah, he's not gonna do anything" she said and kept going at him.

"Stooooooooooop" he growled as she started to remove his shirt.

"You taste so good, gosh I missed you" she said and bit his chest hungrily.

"Calleigh you gotto stop, you can't just ohhhhhhhhhhhhh" he growled, but knew it was to late since she removed his pants and her own and started to ride him until he cum with her, then she lay down and rested on top of him, it was first then she realized the errors in her way and started to cry.

"I shouldn't done so, now things were going good and I messed it up, I have to go" she said and got of him and left in a hurry.

As Horatio got up and got dressed he wondered how Jake would react, but knowing how Jake had acted in the past he assumed it wouldn't be good.

Calleigh got home shortly after what she didn't expect was to find Jake home so soon, she would have hoped to shower first.

Jake looked at her and said: Here I got home early because I'm worried about you and you go and sleep with Horatio you bitch.

"Jake really I dunno what came over me" she said.

"Damn you" he yelled at her.

"I'm really sorry truly I am, please don't hurt me" she begged.

"You couldn't just stay away could you" he said and came closer.

Calleigh didn't know what to say since she knew that no matter what she said it wouldn't make a difference since she blew it and she knew that this time she would loose her baby and she had noone to blame but her self.

Jake dragged her into the bedroom, tossed her on the bed, head down, before he tore of her clothes and started to brutally get inside her while silent tears run down her face.

An hour later Calleigh was in bed alone shivering and whimpering of pain, she was surrounded by her own blood and what would have been her baby, she hurt all over in every way possible and felt empty and exhausted.

She picked up the phone, called Horatio and said: It's over.

It was all she mastered to say before the phone dropped out of her hand as she crouched in pain as she continued to cry sadly.

Never in her life had Calleigh wanted something so much as she wanted her baby and never had she felt such sorrow, it was like she was crushed beyond imagine.

She reached for her phone, dialled a number and cried: Daaaaaddy.

"Lamb-chop what is wrong" he asked.

"Hurts, he took it, he hurt me, hurts so badly" she sobbed.

"Who took what?" Kenwall asked confused.

"My baby it's gone, daddy it hurts" she cried as the phone again dropped to the floor and all he could hear was her sad whimpers.

A moment later Kenwall ran inside Calleigh's apartment and into her bedroom. The sigh that meet him made in gasp. Calleigh was laying naked in a pool of blood and goo crying her heart out, he could only guess what happened to her.

"Lamb-chop" he said silently.

"Daaaaaaddy" she let out.

"What, who, you can't stay here" he said.

"Can't leave either, have work" she said.

"Oh no, you are taking at least a week of" he said in a firm tone.

"Can't do that I have lots of cases I need to work on" she said tiredly, her tears had stopped, but her eyes were red from crying.

"You are not working and that's final, now you are going to take a shower and come with me" he said.

Calleigh was to emotionally drained to argue against it so she just went into the shower while Kenwall called Dave and said: Dave you and your brothers have to come to Miami now.

"Dad, what happened?" asked Dave shocked as it wasn't like Kenwall to call like that.

"Calleigh, she's, she's" Kenwall started.

"She's what?" asked Dave scared.

"I'm in her bedroom, and I found her in a pool of blood and goo, and she had been raped and good knows what else by her bloke and after what she said and what I'm looking at she has lost her unborn child and she needs you" said Kenwall.

"Dad are ya serious" said Dave shocked over this news.

"Death serious, would you just get here as soon as you can he said when he heard glass shatter from the bathroom and said: I gotto go.

Kendall run into the bathroom and saw Calleigh laying in a pile of glass that use to be around her shower.

He quickly run over to her and felt for her pulse, it was weak, but still there so he called and ambulance praying she would still be alive when it got there.

Kenwall walked worried around in the halls until the doctor came out and said: Are you her father.

"Yes, how is she is she alive?" he asked concerned.

"She is, strong girl that one, but she lost a lot of blood so she needs time to recover" said the doctor.

"Can she do that at home or does she need to do that here?" Kenwall asked.

"She can do it at home, but under supervision" said the doctor.

"That she will get, can I see her" said Kenwall.

"Of course, she's right in there" said the doctor and pointed.

Kenwall went inside, sat down on the bedside and said: How are you feeling.

"Tired, empty, sad" she said with a yawn.

"Who did this?" he asked.

"Jake, but it was my own fault, I shouldn't have cheated" she said.

"Was he the father?" asked Kenwall.

"No, Horatio was, but Jake made me break it of and be with him again, it's complicated" she said with a sigh.

"You fled back to Horatio, and they are wolves to?" he asked.

"Werewolves at night, not pure as I am as I'm real wolf" she said.

"I know and a very cute one to" he said and smiled at her.

"You didn't use to think that" she said.

"I know, but I rather have a cute, wolfy girl, thank no little girl at all" he said and stroke her hair gently.

"I love you to daddy, but now I need some sleep" she said.

"I know lamb-chop, you sleep and I will take care of you while you do so" he said and kissed her forehead while she slowly closed her eyes and drifted of.

Later that evening Dave popped his head into his father's bedroom and looked at Calleigh, she was sleeping peacefully, but in her sleep she sometimes shivered a little and let out little whimpers.

He walked back out to his brothers and Kenwall before he said: Was it really as bad as you said over the phone dad?

"It was worse, poor thing had be been raped and treated in the worse way, the doctor said it was a miracle she was alive after that massive blood loss" said Kenwall.

"That is weird, specially after what she had been through before you got there" said Dave thoughtfully.

"Well she's a strong girl" said Kenwall.

"Or maybe she simply can't die" said Dave.

"What do you mean?" Adam asked confused.

"Well I was just thinking since dad is human and her mother was a wolf maybe it made her purer and stronger than other creatures" said Dave with a sigh.

"Then how come we didn't get any of that I mean we can't even transform like her, we got the same mother right dad" said Nick and looked at Kenwall as all the three children looked more or less alike.

"You three do, she don't, why she still look so much alike you I dunno, you can only transform like regular werewolves since your mum and I are, how I got messed up with a real wolf I dunno to be exact" he said with a sigh.

"Then where is our mother?" Nick asked.

"She died fighting over territory when ya'll were very young" he said with a sigh.

"Oh, but do you think it's something to it that she's immortal" said Dave.

"Could be" said Kenwall when they heard Calleigh's soft sobs from the bedroom.

"I'll go" said Dave, went inside to her and stroke her golden fur gently while he said: It's ok Babygirl.

"No it's not, he took my little one and I wanted the baby so badly and I was so happy" she cried sadly and she buried her head and muzzle under the pillow.

"Poor Babygirl" said Dave and stroke her fur gently.

"I want him to pay real bad for this" she said sadly.

"I know you do" said Dave.

"Oh Dave what do I do now, he won't let me go for sure and I'm to weak to get back at him right now" she said tiredly.

"First you will rest then we will figure something out" said Dave and kept on stroking her until she fall a sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

It was about one and a half month later, everything was more or less back to normal, Calleigh were slowly recovering and Horatio was keeping an watchful eye on her, he knew that she was still with Jake, why was beyond him, but he find it best to keep our.

He also knew Calleigh's brothers were lurking around in Miami, but he didn't see them all that much, and at the moment his concern fell more on Eric that had been shoot in the head and now was slowly learning things at the lab all over again, it also seemed to him that Calleigh were trying to help him out as she could, and he knew for a certain fact Eric had feelings for her, but that they weren't mutual as she looked at him in a more little brother kind of way.

Horatio watched Calleigh walk by downstairs with Natalia giggling about something still annoyed over the fact that she was with Jake, but he was pretty certain Jake wouldn't try to do her anything, not with her brothers around keeping a close watch.

Calleigh said something to Natalia that went into the DNA lab and walked up towards him.

"Hey Horatio, you are looking more handsome than ever this morning, any special occasion?" she asked cheerfully as they went into his office.

"I'm meeting Julia for lunch" he said.

"You are, that's wonderful are you to getting back together?" she asked.

"No but she had some news, hopefully about Kyle" he said.

"That's great oh I have news kinda" she said.

"You do what?" he asked.

"Me and Jake are having a little one" she said excited.

"You what, how, you can not be serious" he said shocked.

"I am and he's really happy about it to, he is being ever so nice to me" she said happily.

Horatio just looked shocked at her, she was having a baby with him, that could never end well, but I just said: Congratulations.

"Thanks, I really do hope Julia brings some news about Kyle though, oh wouldn't it be wonderful if we both got kids" she said excited.

"That it would yes, but I better hurry so I won't be late" he said.

"Yes you should never let a lady wait and I'm running a tad late for meeting Jake, so I'll follow you out" she said happily as they left his office.

Calleigh meet Jake outside the hospital since they had their first doctors appointment, he gave her a soft kiss before they went inside.

As they sat down the doctor looked at them and said: So I guess you are anxious about the results of the tests.

"I am yes" she said and held Jake's hand hardly.

"Well I'm really sorry, but I have some bad news" said the doctor.

Calleigh looked very much confused at the doctor and he said: It was a false positive so you are not pregnant.

"I'm not" she said and looked down.

"Don't worry, we can always try to get one if that's what you really want" said Jake in a soft tone.

"I would really like that yes" she said.

"Well then I suggest you keep trying, but remember it's a bit hard since you just lost a child, that may also be the reason why the home test came out positive as your body is sending mixed signals" said the doctor.

"Oh" said Calleigh still a bit sad as she was really set on this.

"Don't worry Calleigh, we'll get it right, thanks either way" he said to the doctor as they got up and left.

"You really wanna have a baby Jake cause I don't wanna go trough if you aren't sure" she said a bit afraid of a repeat.

"I do, I really do" he said and gave her a soft kiss.

"Well I better get back to work, but we can try at home later" she said.

"Yes, I'll bring home dinner" he said.

"Would you mind renting a movie to" she said hopefully.

"Not at all babe, see you later" before he gave her another soft kiss before she got in the car and drove of.

Horatio sat opposite Julia, her blonde hair hang loosely down her shoulders and she looked tanned, she was wearing a black suit with skirt and a white blouse.

"So how goes the hunting?" asked Horatio.

"Can't complain always enough to eat, but I must say some of those males are annoying" she said with a sigh.

"That I can imagine" he said and smiled at her.

"What about you then, are you settling with anyone?" she asked.

"Though I was with Calleigh, but she's still with Jake even after" he went quiet, to hard.

"You poor man, two of your children" she said.

"Well at least Kyle is alive somewhere I just know it, but this little one never had a chance" he said.

"It's a wonder she got from it alive, she must have a massive loss of blood" said Julia.

"That she did, I saw the place afterwards it looked horrible" said Horatio with a sigh as he had never seen a place so bloody when someone got from it alive, and it was not only the blood that made it hard, it was also the rest of what would have been his child.

"That I can imagine after what I hear Jake is dangerous" she said.

"Where did you hear that?" he asked curiously.

"I have my connections they tell me what I need to know, just like I know Calleigh's brothers are here to and there are more werewolves in your lab" she said.

"There are I though Calleigh and I was the only ones" he said surprised.

"No, either way I talked to the people that posted the video apparently Kyle stayed with them for a while, but then he run of and they didn't know where to" she said.

"So it was him and he's still alive" said Horatio excitedly.

"Yes and as far as I know yes" she said.

"Then all we have to do is find him and he can be anywhere" said Horatio.

"Yes, but we are closer now to finding him than ever before" she said.

"I know, as long as I don't find him in jail, any idea what name he goes under" said Horatio,

"Not really, no, I know his first name still is Kyle, the guys I talked to didn't mention a last name" said Julia.

"Hmmmm" he said.

"So how are you really?" she asked.

"Alone, confused, working too much" he said.

"Sounds like you, do you have any plans tonight?" she asked.

"I don't think we should go down that road" he said.

"No I was just thinking about a little nightly hunt for old times sake, nothing more" she said.

"Why not, see you down at the beach around nine" he said.

"Yes, I have to do" she said and got up and started walking away.

It was a few days later and Calleigh were walking back and forth in her firearms lab trying to make heads or tails of a case but couldn't.

Her ears were switched with her white wolf ears that now were on top of her hair, pecking out through her hair and behind her the white tail was wiggling on the back of her white pants.

"Cute tail" she suddenly heard Ryan say behind her.

"Thanks" she said a bit surprised, but she didn't make it disappear.

"And you got ears to, you are just adorable" said Ryan and winked at her.

Calleigh blushed and said: I do, I didn't mean for you to see this, I though I was alone.

"I was just binging the results you asked for, and I won't tell" he said and handed her some papers.

"Thank you" she said and started looking though them.

"So you're a werewolf" he said.

"I am yes" she said looking at him.

"That's what I though, I could smell a female wolf around, but wasn't sure if it was you or Nat" he said honest.

"So I take it you are a wolf to then" she said and smiled at him.

"Yep, I get all grey, let me guess you are white when you are wolf" he said looking at her white ears and tail.

"White and golden, but think I actually can change color to" she said and smiled at him.

"Bet you are really cute as a wolf" he said.

"But way out of your league" she said with a giggle.

"Oh come one bet we could have some fun" he said and came closer.

"Back of I'm taken" she said.

"Oh come on he won't find out" said Ryan.

"Back of I said" she snarled and suddenly she was on all four with grid teeth.

"You really are cute" he said.

Calleigh came closer snarling and he said: Ok I take the message.

She rose again transforming and he said: How did you do that so fast and how come you can change during the day anyway?" he asked.

"I just can" she said.

"You know if Nat is a wolf" he said.

"No, only know Horatio is, really handsome red one" she said with a sigh.

"Really didn't know that" said Ryan a bit surprised.

"But he still is, so big and" she stopped since he was looking funnily at her.

"You sure like old H don't you" said Ryan.

"Not more than any other guy" she lied.

"Yeah I can see that" said Ryan and let out a chuckle.

"Very funny, nah he's not my type, I'm doing fine with my Jake" she said with a sigh.

"You're totally lying" he said.

"Most certainly is not" she protested just a bit too hard.

"Either way I need to get back up" he said.

"If you see Jake tell him to pop by" she said, not that she expecting him to be, but then again he might.

"Will do, see you later Calleigh" he said.

"See you later babe" she said with a giggle and returned to her work.

"See you later babe, are you seeing him?" she suddenly heard Jake said and startled.

"Of course not, me and him are just colleges and friends" she said.

"But he wants you" said Jake.

"Wouldn't matter since I only want you" she said, but she could see he was clearly annoyed and added: Jake please don't hurt me, I swear I want nothing from him.

"Oh it seemed like you were flirting why else would you call him babe" he said and grabbed tighter around her arm.

"Problems" they suddenly heard Horatio say.

"No just discussing something" said Calleigh in a bugger of kind of way.

"I see" he said in an I know you are lying kind of way, but he left.

"It's just a nickname, Jake you are hurting me, please" she said.

"Well you are my girl so I won't have that you flirt around" he snarled into her ear.

"I did not do so, why won't you listen" she snarled let her muzzle appear and bit him in the neck.

"Dumb move Duquesne" he said and twisted her arm so she got forced to the ground.

She gasped in both surprise and pain and knew she had to do something so she changed into wolf and got loose, turned and snarled at him.

"Oh give it a rest, I could take you even if you are wolf and I am man, I am stronger than you" he said and laughed at her.

Calleigh snarled angrily at him, but now he was suddenly looking at three identical wolves that snarled at him not one and said: What the hell, how did you do that.

Calleigh wasn't exactly sure how and jumped at him so he fell to the ground while the other two stood on each side snarling.

Jake cursed and said: Ok I give, but just for now.

She let him go and he quickly let, while she returned to normal and continued to work.

It was the next day, Eric had just witnessed how Calleigh kissed Jake in the elevator and he wasn't to happy about it, nor by the fact that she was with him in the first place since he knew he was hurting her and of course the fact that he was deeply in love with her.

He could never understand why she wanted to be with him, and this day she had been wearing all black and her blouse had a high collar to so he assumes she had markings she didn't want people to see.

It was then he heard Natalia giggle from a room close by and he saw her and Ryan joking about something as Stetler headed for the elevator and it looked like they were working with something.

"No, no, no, it's not the way it goes" he heard Natalia say.

"Totally is" Ryan replied.

"No this is how goes I hate everything all about you, why do I love you, I hate everything about you, why do I love you" he heard Natalia sing.

"Jeez Nat that's real nice of you" said Ryan.

"I'm not kidding that is the way the song goes, check online if ya don't believe me" she said.

"Ok, I will" he said before he a moment after added: You're right.

"See" she said with another giggle.

"But really do you hate me?" he asked.

"Of course not silly" said Natalia.

"You like me?" he asked.

"Uhm nooo" she said.

"Oh" he said and continued with his papers.

"You guys working late to" they suddenly hear Eric say.

"We are" said Natalia

"I need to ask you something Natalia" said Eric.

"As long is it's now if I have any plans tonight" she said with a giggle.

"No, I was wondering do you know if Calleigh is happy with Jake?" he asked curiously.

"She says she is" said Natalia.

"Do you believe her?" he asked.

"Not sure, but for the record I don't think so I would rather think" she stopped.

"What?" he asked.

"That she's in love with Horatio" said Ryan suddenly.

"Yeah how did you?" asked Natalia surprised.

"Because yesterday we got to talk and she said Horatio was handsome, which reminds me I need to ask you something" said Ryan.

"What's that?" Natalia replied curiously.

"Are you a wolf?" he asked.

"Hang on Calleigh wanna be with H" said Eric shocked.

"Yes" they both said.

"I am" said Natalia.

"I though so wanna go out and how at the moon with me then?" he asked.

"Yeah course, need a break either way" she said and smiled at him.

"Looks like everyone has someone and I'm the only one alone" Eric though as he watched them leave.

Horatio looked from his office down at Eric as he watched Natalia and Ryan leave and felt kinda badly for him.

He had by now figured out that at least Ryan and Natalia were wolves to, for some reason he knew that Eric wasn't.

Horatio looked at a picture of Calleigh he had on his desk, it was old and the colors were starting to fade, but he could still see it was her, he remembered way back when he had told her he didn't believe in mating, well he knew by now he was wrong, and he also knew that the only one he had any desire to mate with was Calleigh and he had a feeling she felt the same way as he did.

He picked up the phone, dialled her number and heard her say: Hello.

"Hello, it's me, I just need to ask you one question, just say yes or no" he said.

"Uhm ok" she replied confused.

"Do you wanna be my mate?" he asked.

"Yes, but" she said as she was with Jake and she knew she couldn't break it up anytime soon.

"Again yes or no, do you want me to take him out?" he asked.

"No" she said as that wouldn't be right.

"Do you feel the same way I do?" he asked.

"Yes I should think so" she replied.

"Then I will wait for you" he said and hung up.

Horatio hated this, he hated so badly that his mate was with a man that treated her so badly and that she could not break free and be with him.

He felt his phone vibrate in his hand and opened a text that said: Handsome, I love you dearly and I will come to you I promise, gosh I want you. Calleigh.

Horatio sighed and packed together what he was doing before he went home.

Jake tore Calleigh's phone out of her hand, read the message and said: Faithful yeah right, how long has this been going on.

"What" she said tiredly.

"You and him" he said as he turned into the black wolf he was.

"There is nothing, I'm with you, can you just get it over with, I'm tired and I want to sleep" she said with a yawn.

He was about go rape her yet another time to show her who was boss when he couldn't get to her, it was like an invisible fence protected her.

Calleigh just looked at him and said: I said I was tired, so just bugger of.

"You win, I give up" he said and left her with a frustrated snarl.

Calleigh went over to the window and howled for a second before she went back to bed.

A moment later Horatio joined her, but by then she was already sleeping peacefully.

He licked her neck a little, she let out a grunt before she kept on sleeping peacefully next to him.

Horatio had just talked to Kyle, he knew at once it was his little boy even if his son had no recollection of him at all, to him he was a stranger.

He picked up his phone called Julia and said: J I found him, I found Kyle and he's going to jail

"You found him, that's wonderful, whatever is he going to jail for" she said.

"Breaking the law" he said frustrated.

"But how is he?" she asked.

"He seems like a good kid, just messed up" Horatio replied.

"That's oh I'm so happy" she said joyfully.

"I know, but I think we shall take this slowly" he said.

"Of course, oh I can't wait to see him, my little boy" she said.

"He's not so little anymore" said Horatio.

"To me he will always be, so other than that how are you?" she asked.

"Bizzy and finally found my mate" he said.

"That's good, so where is she now?" asked Julia curiously.

"Around, she just came back from a vacation" said Horatio.

"Vacation whatever for" said Julia surprised.

"She had a rough time and needed some time to recover" he said, which was true.

"She went alone?" asked Julia.

"No, with her brothers" said Horatio.

"Sounds nice I could sure use a vacation" said Julia with a sigh.

"Very funny, you got all the time in the world" said Horatio.

"Not anymore, I work a lot" she said.

"Since when?" he asked surprised.

"Since I needed money and a place to stay" she said.

"And I though you just needed to marry a rich guy and that would have you covered" said Horatio.

"Very funny, speaking of are you gonna marry her?" asked Julia.

"Dunno yet, we just started dating" said Horatio.

"Oh come on, you know she probably wants to have children and such right away" said Julia.

"We both do, but all in good time, we already lost one, couldn't bear to let that happen to her again" said Horatio.

"But that was not your fault" said Julia.

"Was mine for not protecting her, I should have stopped him, like I" he stopped.

"You found him again that's what's important" she said thoughtfully.

"I did and you're right" he said just as Calleigh came in and said: Handsome I've been looking at the budget and really we should use more on the firearms lab, oh sorry I didn't see you were in the phone.

"That's ok, I call you later ok" he said.

"That's fine I gotto go under cover so I'll call you" she said.

"Call or call?" he asked.

"Very funny, talk to you later" she said and hung up.

"Julia" said Calleigh.

"Yes, you were saying something about your lab" he said and gave her a light kiss.

"Need more weapons" she said.

"Well you are not getting any" he said in a firm tone.

"Ohhh that's not fair because" she stopped.

"Because what" he said a bit amused over her whining.

"Because DNA and the Audio Visual lab get new equipment all the time" she said annoyed.

"Whatever shall I do you don't seem upset with me" he said with a chuckle.

"You stupid man, you know we can afford it so can't I just have some tiny guns" she said hopefully.

"No, you can't you know I can't afford wasting money on new weapons for your lab, we might need them to other more important things later" he said.

"So I'm not important" she said.

"Now you are being difficult" he said with a sigh.

Calleigh crossed her arms over her chest and looked annoyed at him and he said: Wouldn't you rather like something else than more guns.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Oh I was thinking about something for your other habit" he said.

"I don't have habits" she said annoyed.

"Oh really" he said and smiled at her.

"Really" she said.

"That's really too bad since I was thinking of buying you a coffee machine for your lab" he said.

"You would do that" she said excitedly.

"I would" he said.

"Anyone you want" he said.

"Oh yay, then I gotto see if I can find one I like" she said.

"Do that and let me know, so is there anything else you like" he said.

"No, that should be all" she said, gave him a peck on the check and left.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

A few weeks later Calleigh were arguing angrily with Rick Stetler, her white tail were going angrily back and forth when Rick looked smugly at her and said: Blood alcohol of 0.04.  
Calleigh looked slightly annoyed at him and said : That's under the legal limit.  
Rick looked at his papers before he said: Yes, but alcohol dissipates at 0.5 ounces per hour, so the question becomes what was this number during the incident? You couldn't provide a description of the suspect.  
"He was carrying a Smith and Wesson .459, wood grain grip with an adjustable rear sight at my head, Rick! If my judgement had been impaired I wouldn't be here now, I'd be dead" Calleigh said frustrated as she raised her voice a little at him and her tail now hit the floor in anger.

He just sighed and continued before he left, Calleigh looked sadly out of the room, the people outside walking pass, judging her, stupid Jake that had put extra drinks on her tab, she could just kill him and now she had to pay for it, typical.

The rest of the day went by in a blur until she finally was on her bed resting while angry tears fell from her eyes.

She heard the door to her apartment open and assuming it was Horatio she said: Not tonight handsome to tired I just wanna be alone.

"Calleigh, it's me" she suddenly heard Jake say and quickly got up and turned.

"What are you doing here" she said angrily.

"Just came to apologize for earlier" he said.

"Just get out I don't wanto see you or anyone else for that matter you stupid man" she said annoyed.

"Calleigh just listen to me" he said.

"No, get out" she snarled angrily through grid teeth.

"Aren't we mighty feisty today" he said with a grin and came closer.

"When you make sure I get in trouble for your mistakes of course I'm angry" she snarled back.

"Easy girl you were the one who wanted to meet for drinks on your day of" he said.

"But you didn't have to leave me with your tab" she said.

"Well you got more money" he said with a sly smile.

"Jake would get out now, I don't want to fight you again" she said honestly.

"Who said anything about fighting, I thought we could have some fun since you are in heat" he said.

"No I don't want that and I'm already taken" she said.

"You can't tell me that old fool is better than me" he said repulsed.

"He is ten times what you will ever be in every way" she said with a sigh.

"That I find hard to believe" he said with a laugh.

Calleigh didn't replay instead she got down on all four and let the white fur slowly appear on her back before it slowly spread down to her hands and feet until it cowered her completely as her muzzle appeared along with her claws and tail. Around her neck her fur grew thicker and golden before the transformation was complete and she stood snarling at him to get him to back as her ears were flat against her head.

He laughed at her before his transformation started and she was soon looking at a black wolf.

Calleigh snarled at him as he walked closer snarling at her and she suddenly found her self backing into the wall, as he came closer only one though run to her mind "Dave I wish you was here I'm not strong enough now and I need your help".

Dave, Adam and Nick were at their apartment, when Dave said: Calleigh is in trouble, I can feel she's calling out for me.

"Bet it is that idiot Jake, why can't he just let her be" said Adam angrily.

"Let's make him bleed, if he raped her again, I'm ripping his fucking head of" Nick snarled.

"Now allow me" said Dave as they started running towards Calleigh's place.

"How can he do that to her over and over" said Adam.

"No, idea, but last time he went to far, whatever she took him back for after what he did" said Dave.

"Thankfully not for long" said Nick with a snarl.

The stopped for a second and heard a howl, it was Calleigh calling out for help

"Faster" said Dave as they round another corner.

"He shall bleed" said Nick as they run up the stairs to her place.

The heard her howl out from pain again and run into her bedroom and found Jake on top of her biting her neck while he was ready to enter her.

Dave snarled before he jumped on Jake and bit his neck hardly while he pulled him of.

Calleigh watched as her three brothers practically tore him apart before he left with his tail between his legs.

Then Dave walked over and licked her gently and making sure she was ok. She nudged him a little with his muzzle and the other two nudged hers with theirs when they heard a snort from behind them and got of her to face Horatio that had came back.

Calleigh looked at him, she was on her back ready for him to take her so the three boys found it best to leave.

Horatio came closer, sniffed a bit on her and looked concerned at her since he could feel the smell of Jake and saw her wound, he knew by now it would heal in a day or two since her wounds healed fasters than others, but it still looked painful.

She nodded and nudged him a little with her muzzle which meant he was here, but I'm ok.

Horatio licked her neck gently and bit her a little before he entered her slowly to not harm her.

Calleigh howled out in pleasure and bit him to encourage him to go faster and he did.

As they both cum they howled out before he a bit later slowly retraced and let her creep close to him to rest.

A few days later Kyle, Julia and Horatio were sitting at a restaurant and Kyle said: Do I really have to go to school it's so boring.

"Of course I want you to have an education" said Julia and smiled at him.

"Daaad can't I work instead" he said looking at Horatio hoping for better weather there.

"No, you are going, no arguing about it" said Horatio.

"You guys are no fun at all" said Kyle with an annoyed huff.

"We only want what's best for you" said Horatio.

"Which means no fun at all" said Kyle annoyed.

"Oh don't go and get all grumpy, school might be fun and you may get friends" said Julia encouraging.

"I already have friends, even got a girl" said Kyle crossing his hands over his chest.

"You do, who?" asked Horatio curiously.

"Nunna your business" said Kyle.

"I have the right to know who my son mate with" said Horatio in a firm tone.

"Ewwwww I'm not doing that, and it's not like I have two wimen like you" said Kyle.

"I most certainly do not I only have one" said Horatio annoyed while Julia smiled at him.

"Whatever" said Kyle.

"Handsome are you skipping work, I've been looking all over for you" he suddenly heard Calleigh say.

"No I told you I was meeting Kyle and Julia for lunch today" he said.

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot" she said since she did.

"Nothing to worry about so would you like to join us" said Horatio.

"Yeah starving" said Calleigh and said down and ordered.

"You sure ordered a lot" said Horatio.

"I said I was starving haven't eaten since breakfast" she said.

"But you ate a lot then to sure you are ok" said Horatio.

"Yeah just really hungry that's all, so what did I miss?" said Calleigh curiously.

"Mum and dad are making me go to school" said Kyle.

"How dull" said Calleigh with a giggle.

"Totally can't you talk him outta it I would rather work" said Kyle hopefully.

"Nah, I think you should go to school it's good for ya" said Calleigh as her food arrived.

"Umf" said Kyle.

"So where are you staying at us or Julia" said Calleigh as she started on her burger.

"Julia, but dad don't mind" said Kyle.

"Cool that means I can have him for my self, this tastes so good" she said.

"Kyle sure you don't wanna change your mind" said Horatio.

"No, not really" said Kyle and smiled.

"Ouch, don't do that in public" said Horatio as Calleigh whipped him with her tail.

"Well then you must learn to behave" she said with a giggle and started on her second burger.

"Oh would you look at that I have to go" he said and looked at the time.

"Very funny" she said.

"Sure you're ok" he said as she started on a salad.

"Yeah totally" she said happily while Julia smiled.

"Can I see you back at the lab" he said.

"Yeah just gotto eat oh French fries" she said as he got up and left shaking his head.

Later that day Calleigh stood watching as Stetler took Horatio away in the car since he was under arrest, she sighed and got in her car thinking "It had to happen just now".

This timing didn't work to well with him as she had that morning found out she was pregnant again and she had planned to share the news with him when she came back only to see Rick take him, she just hoped it would be over fast so she could have him back to share the news.

Calleigh stopped the car at the scene and walked to the man on the ground, as she felt for his pulse when she felt someone grab her from behind and a piece of clothing being pushed against her moth.

"Must stay awake, must get loose" she though as she struggled them trying to keep focused as her mind drifted of before it went black.

When she regain a bit of consciousness she knew that she was tied and gagged before she again drifted of.

When she was again wakening up she was against a wall, she was hurting all over and not feeling well at all, she knew for a fact that she was raped while she was out, but she also knew that baby was still alive and she had to do anything to protect it.

As her eyes searched the room her vision became clearer and she knew she needed to find away out. The guy came back and told her what he wanted, so he wanted help to get away with murder, she sight and though "Fantastic, thanks a lot Cooper".

She knew the guy was a wolf and she could tell for a fact that he knew she was one to and that he wanted to have her again, as she did as they said her mind was panicking, she wanted Horatio so badly to find her and she knew she somehow had to leave clues for him and tied her best without the guys finding out.

One of the guys left and Calleigh felt trapped and to tired to change to wolf, oh how desperately she wanted to get out of there, to not have him near.

The guy played around with a bullet before he tossed it and said: Pick it up.

Calleigh did so and got back to the wall, the guy came closer and said: Tommy is out there running earns, I though maybe you and I could waste a little time.

"I'd rather die than have you touch me" she said calmly looking at him with tired and hateful eyes.

Before she knew it she was on the ground feeling him on top of her after he had kicked her hardly in her abdomen, she knew he wouldn't get of, she knew it was all lost, she only wished for it all to be over as she knew what he would do next.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

Late night, Calleigh was in her own bed sobbing over the loss she had that day, the doctor had confirmed it, she had lost yet another baby to the cruelty of men.

"Calleigh" she heard Horatio say.

"I can't take it anymore, I never again want to try it, the pain is unbearable" she cried.

"I know it is" he said and stroke her gently.

"No, you dunno, because I was the one that was carrying both and I couldn't protect them" she said.

"Neither could I" he said with a sigh.

"Go back to Julia at least with her you have a son, I can't give you any" she said.

"She's moved on and so have I, you are the only one I want" he said.

"But don't you want more children" she said.

He didn't replay so she added: See and I can't give you that, not now, I dunno if I ever can, so you better find someone who can give to you, I should just go back with.

"Don't you dare say Jake, you know he's no good for you" said Horatio.

"Well I'm no good for you, I just wreck it, two times I failed and I can't take it one more time, the pain, it's to big" she said and turned away from him continuing to cry while she added: I don't deserve better than Jake, just leave me alone.

"I'm not leaving you, not now, not like this, not ever, we are in this together whether you like it or not, you are my mate" he said in a firm tone.

"You are the alpha, you should have someone that" she stopped.

"You are all that I want my darling girl why is that so hard for you to see" he said.

"Because" she said she couldn't find a reason.

"I asked you this once before, but I will ask you again yes or no" he said.

"What" she replied tiredly.

"Do you wanna be my mate?" he asked.

"Yes, but" she said as she felt no longer worthy at him she felt more like a failure right now than anything else.

"Again yes or no, do you feel the same way I do?" he asked.

"Yes I should think so" she replied.

"Then we are not splitting up" he said and held her tightly and while her sobs died away and they both fell a sleep they both changed, but neither of them noticed they were both to emotionally exhausted.


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

It was a few weeks later and everyone was working a new case that were involving Julia's husband Ron and some weapon smuggling.

Calleigh were as usual in firearms, the last weeks she had been really down and she had also been taken a bit more time of work than she would usually do, it was just to hard to do anything for her.

Horatio came down to ask about something, he looked at her, she was looking at the computer screen, but she was far away, he knew this second loss had been harder for her than the first and he was afraid it would break her completely as she had withdrew more and more.

As he was watching she suddenly turned wolf, hid under her desk and started to whimper, he was just about to walk up to her when his phone rang and he had to go.

Horatio stood at the airport when he felt he shoot and feel to the ground at the exact same time Calleigh's heart stopped beating and she slowly passed away under her desk.

A moment later Eric walked into the firearms lab and found Calleigh's lifeless body under the desk.

"Calleigh" he let out as he dragged her body out, her knew she was having trouble dealing with everything that had happen to her lately, but this, it was though she had died for no apparent reason.

He picked up the phone, called Natalia and asked: Nat do you know if you can die from a broken heart?

"I'm not sure why?" she asked.

"Well because Calleigh is dead" said Eric.

"Are you serious" said Natalia shocked.

"I am yes" said Eric looking at the lifeless wolf in front of him.

"Hang on I got someone on the other line, I'm back, ok Eric Horatio has been shoot" said Natalia.

"What" said Eric, the phone dropped out of hand and down to the floor, first Calleigh and now Horatio.

It was then something weird happened, the white wolf got surrendered by white light as it got up on all four again and run towards the door.

"Calleigh" Eric yelled.

"I need to go to him, he can't be dead" she said.

"You're not dead" said Eric.

"Does it look that way, he's at the airport, need to get there now" she said and set of to the Hummer.

"What the hell is going on around here" Eric though as all he could see was bright light as he covered his eyes so he could get to the Hummer before she drove of.

At the airport Ryan was looking at Horatio's body one last time before it got wrapped in a body bag after he released it and the body got driven away, so it had went after the plan. It was then he saw a bright coming from the Hummer that came driving towards him. light coming towards him, it was so bright that he had to turn away.

Calleigh got out of the Hummer along with Eric as the bright light disappeared, turned back and asked: Ryan what happened?

"It's bad it's not good" said Ryan.

"What do you mean it's bad Wolf, talk to us" Eric said.

"Horatio took a round to the chest and I got here to late, he's gone" said Ryan.

"What" asked Calleigh still in shock, even with the blood and the markings at the ground, she could smell that Horatio wasn't dead.

"He's dead" said Ryan twisting.

"Oh my God" Calleigh said almost in tears, head in her hands turning around as a thousand thoughts run through her head, one of them being where he was as she was certain he was not gone.

"Horatio is dead, listen to me Horatio is gone, he's dead" said Ryan again.

"Where is he, I need to see him" Eric demanded.

"I released the body" said Ryan.

"What" said both Eric and Calleigh that now turned back towards him, she was wondering how he could do that and not release it to her.

"What the hell did you do that for, you first respond and wait for the team to get here, his team" Eric yelled at him.

"I'm sorry I didn't want him to laying down here in his own blood on the evening news, so I realised the body" Ryan yelled back as he looked at Eric's confused face.

Calleigh looked annoyed at him, she knew something was of and asked: How did you get here so fast.

"I was running an earned close by" said Ryan wondering how much longer he could go as he could sense she was not buying it.

"You left an interrogation to run and earned" said Calleigh in disbelief wanting to throw her self at him to get the truth out, but still remained calm.

"It was a stupid earned I dropped everything as soon as I heard it on the radio" Ryan claimed.

"This doesn't make sense" said Eric still in disbelief over what was happening.

"Let's focus, Horatio had enemies, we know that" said Calleigh quickly trying to figure out who shoot her mate and who to go after first.

"It must have been someone close" said Eric as they still looked at Ryan.

Ryan twisted again as Calleigh looked annoyed at him and said: We find out who did this, we find out.

Ryan was stating to get scared over what she might do and wanted to get away, she could tell he was hiding something and snarled: I can tell you know more than what you are saying, tell me now or I'll drag it out of you in a more painful matter.

"Calleigh easy, it wasn't my fault, it was that idiot Jake's" said Ryan hoping to get away alive.

"What the hell does Jake have to do with all of this?" Eric asked since he was there to now.

"Well he's been doubling" said Ryan.

"What are you talking about" said Eric.

"Well he's been playing both sides ever since he got to Miami, you remember how Calleigh meet him, well you all though he had gone good, but he in fact never did, he went undercover again to bust down Ron and the guys long before we even knew about it, so Horatio found out and well" Ryan said.

"I can not believe this is happening" said Calleigh frustrated and turned towards the car, she wanted answers and she wanted it now, she didn't feel like dealing with this calm, her mate might be dying as she couldn't feel him anymore and she had no intentions to dragging this out anymore.

"We will take them, just relax" said Eric.

"No, I'm going after Jake right now" said Calleigh.

"Calleigh really you can't do that" said Ryan.

"I suggest you stay outta it" Calleigh snarled before she got down on all four and started to run, her tears falling faster praying she would find out of this fast enough so it would all be over.

Calleigh run faster and faster tracking down the smell of Jake until she finally stood behind him, she raised up on two and said: You killed my man.

"Hello Calleigh, nice to see you" he said calmly.

"I'm going to rip you apart piece for piece starting with you dick" she snarled.

"Caine is dead" they suddenly heard Ron say.

"Of course he is, I told you I would do it" said Jake with a sly smiled.

"You are not getting away with this" Calleigh snarled.

"I would say we would with Caine out of the way this weapon smuggling is continuing and making me" Ron started when Kyle interrupted: I'm so killing you right now.

"Kyle drop the gun, don't go there" said Calleigh.

"He killed my dad, first I'm killing Jake, then you" he said and looked at Ron still pointing the gun at Jake.

"Kyle would you drop the gun" said Calleigh in a firm tone.

"Little boy Caine with a gun" said Jake amused.

"You shut up" said Calleigh annoyed, but before she could do anything else, Jake turned and

kissed her hardly before he said: Now that's better, now keep quiet, Kyle drop the gun and.

"Berkley what the hell do you thinks give you the right to kiss me like that" Calleigh snarled at him.

"Well you're one mate short so you would need a new one" he said

"If you think I ever go back with you you are insane, and that's not the point, Kyle would you drop the gun, if you shoot him you will end back in jail, is that what you want" said Calleigh.

"No, but I want this lowlife to die for killing my father" Kyle snarled.

"First of all I didn't shoot that idiot Caine" Jake started, but quickly stopped when he heard Calleigh snarled.

"Then who did, Ron was it you" Kyle said and pointed the gun at him instead.

"No of course not, I have people to do such things so I won't get caught" he said.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but you are standing right next to the guns and weapons that you are smuggling so I'd say that ship has sailed" said Calleigh.

"That won't be a problem as I first plan to kill you, then him" said Ron and pointed a gun towards Kyle.

"You are not killing him" they suddenly heard Julia say.

"Now what the hell are you doing here, I though I told you to stay away" said Ron annoyed.

"You knew, please don't tell me you shoot Horatio" said Calleigh frustrated.

"What good would that do when he's the father of my son" said Julia disappointed that Calleigh would think that.

"Ok, so if Ryan, Jake, Ron or you didn't shoot him, then who did, unless one of you are lying let me see your hands" said Calleigh, she was mighty annoyed now.

"I'm not showing you anything" said Ron looking at her with hateful eyes.

"Oh yes you are since your under arrest" said Calleigh and took out her handcuffs.

"You are really going to arrest me just like that, no backup" he said with a laugh.

"Well the backup is going to be here really soon so in the mean while shut up and put your hands behind your back" she said.

"Guys take her" said Ron and a bunch of guys came out behind the boxes in the warehouse.

"Oh no you don't" said Calleigh.

"Honey stop this right now" said Julia annoyed as she walked over to him.

"Yes you can't just, first dad, now her" said Kyle still pointing the gun at Ron.

"You don't even have the guts to shoot me, so I suggest you back of" said Ron, suddenly pulling a gun at Kyle.

"Kyle don't" said Calleigh just as two shots went of and Kyle and Ron fell to the ground.

"Nooooooooooo" Calleigh yelled, broke free from Jake that was still holding her and run over to Kyle.

"Is he dead" she suddenly hear Horatio say.

"I'm ok, Kevlar, who shoot him, me or you" said Kyle.

"I did son, I did as he shoot me" said Horatio and added: Buck them.

"Handsome you're not dead after all" said Calleigh and kissed him lovingly.

"No, but you, you died, I could feel it" he said concerned.

"From a broken heart and I felt you died" she said with a sigh as she let him put his arms around her.

"Just a little bit, are you ok?" he asked.

"You shouldn't tricked me like that, I though, I though, when we came there and Ryan said you were dead and Horatio I couldn't go on without you, don't ever do that again" she said.

"I promise, so I guess since Ron's dead and we got the guys, Calleigh you ok?" he asked.

"Tired, very tired" she said.

"We better go home so you can rest sweetheart" said Horatio and gently put his arm around her as they walked out of the building.

Calleigh were resting on top of Horatio after they had made love when she came to think of something and asked: Horatio earlier today Ryan said your body was realized, but to who?

"Does it really matter" he said with a sigh.

"Yes cause I'm your mate and if it was that way I would like you to be realized to me" she said.

"I remember that next time I die" he said and stroke her back.

"No seriously who to, you didn't put Julia did you" she said.

"Of course not, I would never do that, as a matter of fact I put Alexx" he said.

"But really what happened because you had to have been dead a little, because I couldn't sense you" she said.

"Well I knew Ron was going to shoot me I feel to the ground and my heart stopped breathing as Alexx because of something Alexx gave me earlier so it would look real, so there I was on the ground, my shades broken thinking of I dunno while my heart stopped beating" he said.

"But all the blood, where did that come from, was it yours?" she asked.

"It was" he replied.

"But how, I mean if you were shoot that amount of blood would mean you were dead" she said.

"Well I wasn't exactly shoot as I wore a Kevlar and the blood was staged by Ryan after, had it taken from me earlier" he said.

"Handsome that really wasn't nice of you to do, fool me like that after everything I've been through, I was terrified" she said and got out of bed.

"But Calleigh I had to do it, it had to look real so Ron would think I was dead" he said and sat up.

"You could have done it differently, I mean you faked your own death, if that had been real I dunno what I would have done, I couldn't managed to go on, well I had to since I live forever, but" she said and looked out the window so he wouldn't see her tears.

"My poor sweetheart" he said and walked over to her.

"No, you went to far and I'm still upset" she said and walked away.

"I'm really sorry, please don't be mad at me" he said.

"Well I am" she said and started walking out of the room.

"Calleigh where are you going?" he asked.

"Away, need to think" she said annoyed.

"But this is your place if you want to be alone I can leave" he said.

"Do whatever you like, I'm leaving" she said, quickly got dressed and left him behind.


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

ONE YEAR LATER!

It was a hot night in Miami, the full moon was shining and the male wolves were on out as they had been the last year, the single one that was, they were on the looking for a female to mate with as it was that time of year, the only problem was that it was that the only females there were already taken which lead to arguing and fighting over who was the alpha which didn't get anywhere at all.

Horatio was angry and frustrated, he hadn't seen Calleigh for a year and he was wondering where he had run of to, he wanted to be the alpha, but needed her by his side to do so, he only knew one thing she wasn't in Miami or anywhere in the states for that matter as he had been searching pretty much all over the last year.

He raised his head against the moon to howl out for her not that he though it would be any use, but he still did so, he howled once more before he let out a snarl thinking "Calleigh where the hell are you".

In the everglades a white wolf stood with her two pups, one red and one white and golden like her self. The white and golden lay down breathing heavily since she was tired.

The mother nudged her to get her to keep going, but the pup was to tired and refused to get up while. Her brother lay down next to her and rested his head on her back.

The mother sighed knowing she couldn't drag them any further before they had some rest so she lay down next to them so she could watch over them while they slept for a little while.

The two pups were soon sound a sleep while, but the mother walked to the water to get something to drink when a big, black wolf suddenly came out of the tall grass.

She startled and snarled at him for him to back of because there was no way she wanted his company. He came closer circling her while she snarled, but she wasn't afraid, not of him or anyone else for that matter.

The little golden pup woke up, saw the big, black wolf and whimpered scared as she didn't like him, her whimpers woke her brother and he got in front of her snarling at the enemy.

Then a second black male appeared and walked closer to the female, she looked surprised at him, but he was not the one she wanted either and turned her back on both and walked over to her children, the girl whimpered sadly as the two males came closer she hid behind her mothers legs while the little red male snarled at them just as angry as his mother.

It was then the white wolf suddenly multiplied and three white wolf now stood snarling at the males, her usual emerald eyes were now red at anger at these two guys not backing down and before she though any further she went for the throat of the biggest while the copies went for the other male while the children watched in excitement s their mother fought.

After a while the two guys had enough and wandered away whit the tails between their legs.

The female laid down and slowly fell asleep with her two pups hoping she wouldn't be interrupted anymore that night.

Early the next morning Calleigh got woken by angry cries, she yawned and stretched in her bed before she walked over to the next room to see her twins, they were now in human form, both awake and hungry.

"Good morning my little ones, so are you hungry?" she asked and lifted up the little girl.

She playfully slapped her mothers face, Calleigh giggled and said: Now Elena that's not very nice of you.

But the girl just smiled at her before Calleigh went to change her, a moment later she returned and did the same with the boy before she sat down and feed both wile she said: So are you guys ready to meet your daddy today?

The twins didn't replay, they just kept on eating hungrily before they both retracted and looked up at her, he with blue eyes, while hers was emerald like her mothers.

"I bet he will be mighty surprised to know about you two and that I'm back, I just didn't take the chance on giving birth to you two over here with all those males around" she said and kissed them both gently, before she went put them down in their cribs before she went to get dressed, a moment later she came back lifted them up and said: Are you guys ready, nah me either, but we better get this over with.

A moment later she parked her car outside the crime lab, she looked around the parking lot and quickly spotted Horatio's blue Lexus, at least he was there, she took out the baby seats and walked up the stairs and into the lab.

She could see Natalia and Ryan joke inside the DNA lab, silently got inside and said: So you two are still a couple.

"Calleigh, you're back" said Natalia and smiled at her.

"And you got kids, let's see them" said Ryan excitedly.

Calleigh sat the baby seats on the table so they could see and Natalia said: They are just adorable, so are you staying and where have you been?

"This one looks just like H what are their names?" asked Ryan.

"I'm staying yes, and I lived up in the mountains of Norway since I felt it was safer to do so while I was pregnant and when I needed some time to think rather than deal with all those men here, so how has he been?" she replied.

"He's been missing you like crazy and working his self to death, well almost that is" said Natalia.

"Norway, so did you know you were pregnant when you left?" asked Ryan.

"No, found out a month or so after I got there, but I needed to think, and I knew if I got back Jake would try to get ride of them so I waited until they were old enough, rather I felt it was safe to return" she said.

"I see, but you never told us their names" said Ryan.

"Hers is Elena and his Timothy James" she said and smiled.

"Little TJ then" said Ryan and smiled at her.

"Yes, so where is he?" Calleigh asked.

"He should be around here somewhere" said Natalia.

"Calleigh" she suddenly heard Horatio from behind.

"Handsome, I missed you" she said, turned and hugged him hardly.

"Then you shouldn't have left" he said.

"Had to for my safety and later theirs" she said and nodded her head towards their baby.  
"So you don't think I was man enough to protect my mate" he said.

"Of course you are, just wanted to be on the safe side until I was stronger and had some doubts after you know" she said with a sigh.

"But leaving me like that without a note nothing, you could have been dead well not dead but still" he said.

"Nah I could never be dead and I would always return to you, you are after all my mate and father of these two" she said and gave him a long deep kiss.

"So the alpha is back" she heard Eric said.

"I was always here" said Horatio.

"Not you, her, she's the strongest and the purest one there is, damn bitch" said Eric in a spiteful tone.

"Excuse me what was that now" said Calleigh shocked, not knowing exactly why he was mad with her.

"You just left, you know you had to choose one companion so your pack, the pack here in Miami has a leader, but you just left us to fight against each other to become a leader and become your mate, it has been crazy here, you left behind a mess and all we do is argue" he said.

"Well if it hadn't been for this idiots stupid plan I wouldn't have to have left" she said.

"Well that don't really matter, the important thing now is that you are back and your mate has already been chosen" he said not to happy.

"What you mean, Horatio is my companion, I choose him before I left and my choice still stand" she said.

"No, it don't, the winner of the battles is your companion" he said.

"No, that can not be" she said knowing her was right fearing who might have won.

"You know it is true, if you had stayed to fight the battle things may have been differently" he said.

"Fine, who won then" she said.

"Jake" said Horatio with a sigh, he had been close to win, only the last battle he had been to week.

"Please say it isn't so, Horatio, I want you, I need you, the children, he will kill them" she said in terror.

"You could always fight him and win your mate back" said Natalia.

"To weak after the journey right now" she said with a sigh.

"Oh honey glad you are back" she heard Jake say.

"No, no, no, no" she though in panic, but knew she had no choice but to be his for now.

As she left with Jake Horatio saw the terror in her eyes and though "This will not do".

Calleigh was feeding her children at Jake's place a bit later on when he came in and said: If you think I want those brats in my house you are sadly mistaken.

"Well if they go so do I so deal with it" she snarled.

"You stupid bitch, you're my mate and do as I say" he snarled back.

"Oh no I don't I have my own free will and what the children are concerned they stay with me" she said annoyed.

Before she really know what was going on he tore the little girl outta her hands. The girl looked at him and for some reason changed into a little wolf and started to whimper and in fear pied her self.

"You stupid mutt, what the hell is wrong with this kid, she isn't suppose to change during the day" said Jake annoyed still holding her.

"She's like me, now would you let her go, can't you see you're scaring her" said Calleigh who were done feeding TJ and got dressed before she burped him.

"Well it really doesn't matter she's going to be dead in a second" said Jake.

"Don't you dare do it" Calleigh snarled as Elena whimpered and tried to get loose, but couldn't.

"Say goodbye to your mother little one" he said with and evil grin placed her on the floor and set his foot on her neck.

Calleigh put TJ down and in a firm tone said: Jake you let her go or I'll make you regret it.

"Ohhh, I'm scared, really what can you do, I'm werewolf I can't be killed" he said laughing as his foot squeezed harder on the pups neck.

"Don't make me kill you in front of my children, hurt me rather than her" said Calleigh.

"Then come" he said and let the little pup go and dragged her into the bedroom where he tossed her on the bed.

Calleigh changed and snarled angrily at him before she jumped at his throat and bit him hardly while she forced him to the groan while he let out groans of pain while he tried to fight her of, but couldn't.

Calleigh got more aggressive as she kept on attacking her previous abuser with an enormous hate. Her eyes were red and Jake knew she wouldn't stop and he was now to weak to get her up. As he looked at the raging female on top of him, he knew he was wrong, he knew he soon would be dead and that she would win, the last thing he saw was her red eyes.

Calleigh got of him and out to her babies and lay down on the floor, the little girl pup went over to her, licking the blood of to clean Calleigh up a bit, when she raised on two feet, changed back and said: It's over, come on let's go home to daddy, do you want to change back or stay like that.

The little girl wiggled her little tail happily at her mother and smiled and Calleigh just smiled at her while she lifted up the baby seat with TJ and walked towards the door the little pup followed both Calleigh's and her little tail wiggled happily.

Horatio sat at home, head in his hands crying as he couldn't find out how to get his mate back from Jake fearing he had lost her forever when he heard the door open. He looked up and saw a little white and golden pup running towards him. The pup jumped up so she was standing whit her forepaws on his knees looking up at him, her tail wiggling happily behind her at the sigh of her daddy.

Horatio lifted her up, hugged her tightly and said: You're just like your mother aren't you little one.

"That she is yes, but he's just like you" said Calleigh and sat down the baby seat on the table.

"But you went with him, what happened" said Horatio.

"He's dead so he won't bother us anymore and I'm staying with you" she said.

"You mean you're mine, you won't leave again" he said happily as Elena licked him joyfully.

"I won't leave you again ever as I am the alpha female her in Miami and I chosen you as my male that are going to lead the pack with me" she said and gave him a long deep kiss.

"So does that mean we are getting married" he said.

"If you wish, but I don't need papers and a ring to show the world you're mine" she said and kissed him again as Elena jumped of his lap.

Calleigh sat down on his lap, wrapped her arms around him and started to kiss him even more eagerly.

"Calleigh ohhhh stop the children are watching, we have to wait to ohhhh later even if I want you" he said and let her kiss him one more time.

"Sorry I just missed you, that's all" she said and just let her head rest on his shoulder.

"I know, so what are their names?" he asked curiously.

"Elena and Timothy James Caine" she said.

"You named him after Tim" he said a bit surprised.

"Yes I thought it fitted" she said with a smile looking at him, he had fallen a sleep, so had Elena on the floor.

"So do I, shall we withdraw so I can show you how grateful I am that you have returned" he said.

"Mhm, please do" she said and gave him a soft kiss before she got of and let him drag her towards their bedroom.


End file.
